


All of Lupin's secrets

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Aurora Sinistra is as good as an OC, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Sirius Black, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Het, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Slash, Smut, Switching, Top Remus Lupin, Top Severus Snape, Very Minor Albus Dumbledore bashing, Woman on Top, more arsehole Sirius, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Severus has to make Remus his Wolfsbane, as his current supplier is isolating for three months.They meet, by accident, a couple of times in the pub over a few months and things go from one thing to another.Remus can give the Slytherin what he wants, but is he willing to give him what he needs?But more so, Is the Slytherin willing to accept what he needs?Is Remus making a big mistake in giving him what he needs?And where does the astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra, fit into all of this?*'Didn't you hear me? He will most likely end up bribing you - quid pro quo.''What, like a blow job for the potion?' Sirius' lip curled, seeing this Remus continued. 'Wanna know a secret? maybe I wouldn't say no to sucking his big fat cock. Bet it tastes good.'Sirius pulled a face, clearly sickened in what he just heard, this amused Remus.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 99





	1. All my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter when I was VERY sleep deprived. I don't even remember writing it. I woke the next day opened my laptop and saw the page still open, 'what is this?' I thought. I read it 'I like that. Not bad, Stacey.'
> 
> Tonks and Lupin never happened, so no Teddy.

'Do you think I'm going to apologise? I wasn't sorry then, and I'm not sorry now, all these years later. I have  _ nothing  _ to apologise for he deserved to lose his job,' Severus snarled. He stood tall at the door of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where he came to relay a message to them from Dumbledore. He had a hand in the pocket of his robes, his fingers curled around his wand. 

Since the war ended, Sirius had his name cleared of murder. And Severus went back to teaching, much to his dismay but Dumbledore practically made him, its that or he will be jobless for the rest of his days because  _ 'no one will hire a former Death Eater, no matter if he helped win the war or not' _ . The hatred between the two still remained and once again an argument had broken out between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. This time it was about Remus Lupin. Sirius still blamed Severus for Remus losing his job at Hogwarts. Everyone blamed him everyone but Dumbledore and Remus.

'NO. HE DIDN'T! He was the best defence teacher they had had in a while. You cost him his job, his lively hood! _ '  _ Sirius stood, pushed his chair roughly aside and pointed his finger at him; Severus' hand curled tighter around his wand, 'Remus can no longer get a job because of  _ you!  _ '

'Sirius, ple -' Remus started to plead.

'Shut it, Remus,' Sirius snapped, Remus blinked looking stunned.

'Because of me?' his eyebrows raised and nostrils flared. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was  _ my  _ responsibility to make sure the beast took his potion,' he turned to leave.

'All because of a petty schoolboy grudge you can't get over,' Sirius called.

Severus stopped midstep and slowly turned to see Sirius have an ugly look of hate carved on his face. Remus had his mouth parted and stood behind Sirius.

'All because of a petty schoolboy grudge? Is that what you think?' he said with a raised brow. 'If it was because of a ' _ petty schoolboy grudge  _ ' - for revenge - I would have told before he even started at Hogwarts,' he said softly. '  _ Nothing  _ was more important than him taking that potion, nothing. Not you, not Pettigrew, not even saint Potter.' Lupin hung his head. 'He neglected to take that potion and put the lives of many at risk. I was saying enough is enough I'm taking charge before someone gets killed this time,' he said with a curl of his lip. 'If I remember correctly,  _ you,  _ Black, did more damage than I that night. So do not blame me.'

'I did nothing, _ Snivillus _ ! Shut your slimy trap and stop making shit up,' Sirius threatened through gritted teeth.

'Was it not you who told Albus all of Lupin's secrets?' He said.

Lupin looked up at that, 'What are you talking about?' he asked curiously, head slightly tilted, eyes squinted and brows furrowed.

'Nothing!' Sirius replied quickly.

'No, no,' waving down Sirius. 'Go on, Severus, I want to hear what you have to say?'

After a moment of silence, Severus swallowed then spoke. 'You told Ablus,' he turned back to Sirius, 'while, I might add, he was still in werewolf form, so he was unable to speak for himself. That during your time at school you use to roam Hogsmead during Lupin's time of the month - after everything he did to get Lupin in Hogwarts; buying a very valuable tree, making out the Shack was haunted, and you go and tell Albus it was all in vain. Tut-tut' Severus stated.'  _ You  _ told him he knew you are an Animagus.  _ You  _ told him he knew you knew all the secret passageways to the castle.  _ You  _ informed Albus how much Lupin had betrayed him - his trust - not only as a student but as an employee too.' Sirius was going red in rage. 'You did not need me for Lupin to leave Hogwarts. If he did not quit, Albus would have been dismissed him for everything you told him.' Severus looked back to Lupin to see his eyes wide, and his face had paled; clearly, he had never thought about it like that, or he never knew about that chat Sirius had with Albus. 'Albus went through a lot to get Lupin that job,' he continued, 'putting his reputation at stake. And even after you broke into the school, twice, he STILL refused to tell Albus what he knew. He was a  _ coward  _ .'

At that, Sirius advanced on him, fast, and they took out their wands aiming at each other and Remus quickly rushed in-between them both.

'STOP,' Remus, who was usually calm, bellowed. 'Enough of this! What's done is done. It was  _ years _ ago!' His palms on both men's chest holding them apart. Remus could feel Severus' heart beating hard. 'Sirius, he kept me healthy, for that I'm grateful.' 

'But -' Sirius tried to interrupt but Remus held up a hand to silence him. 

'But nothing. He is right and I do not blame him for telling.' Sirius' mouth was shut tight, lips turning white. 'If I was a parent, I wouldn't want a werewolf teaching my child, no matter how nice or good they were. I would want them out too. Wouldn't you? I should never have taken that job.' Sirius opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out; he jerked away, slouched back down at the table, chin high, and arms crossed. 

He turned, his palm still on Severus' chest, green eyes met black, 'Severus,' his tone stern, 'I think you should leave,' he told, his features deceiving his tone.

*

Remus closed the kitchen door with a soft click and then turned to confront Sirius, who was still sulking in his chair.

'How dare you,' his voice dangerously low.

Sirius turned his head, 'pardon?'

'How dare you talk to me like that,' his voice rose, 'especially in front of people. Who the  _ hell _ do you think you are?'

Sirius' eyes went wide and mouth dropped slightly, obviously not expecting this.

'And how dare you talk about me to Albus and tell him that stuff. What makes you think you had the right to tell him all my secrets?' his breathing grew faster.

'I - I - I didn't think. I thought I was doing the right thing,' Sirius stuttered.

'Hmpf. No, you were trying to justify your actions not caring who might get hurt in the process. Selfish, as always,' Remus gave him a nasty look. 'Same old Sirius Black always thinking about yourself, it's just me, me, me with you, isn't it?.'

'That's not true,' Sirius shot back. 'In case you didn't notice, I was defending you just then.' he stood now.

'Hah. No, you weren't. You just wanted an excuse to shit on Severus. And, once again, you used me as your tool. Just like you did back in school when you used me in werewolf form to try and kill him in that 'prank'. I was a fool to forgive you for that.' Remus' chest was rising heavily now, 'I suppose Severus is right, I was a coward. After all, it was easier to be friends with you and let you get away with shit than be your enemy. I knew what the hands of Sirius Black and James Potter could do to someone they don't like and imagine what you could've done to me, knowing what you knew about me?' he spat. 'I also see you're still calling him Snivillus? You need to grow the fuck up, you're pathetic.' Remus growled, left the room, and slammed the door as he went; leaving Sirius stood there speechless in shock - that's the first time he has ever seen Remus lose his temper like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


	2. If he knew your secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not write sexual tension lol

Severus sat in a corner booth of the Hogshead on his fourth glass of whiskey, gently swirling the liquor around in the glass. He liked the Hogshead, it was quiet, and the few regulars who did drink hear kept to themselves and never bother you. Severus stared over at the fireplace that dominated the main wall of the pub and provided most the light. The fire was burning strong, flames tall.

He felt a mixture of anger and victory. Anger at  _ still  _ being wholly blamed for Remus job loss, it happened years ago, and some just can't let it go and victory that Remus now knows the part Sirius fucking Black played in it and that he isn't the great friend everyone thinks he is. He stared into the golden liquor, sighed heavily, drained the contents and pulled a face; then thumped the glass onto the table. Feeling a buzz in his head, he reclined it onto the headrest, closed his eyes for a moment and hoped that when he got back to his chambers, he would easily fall into an alcohol-induced slumber.

Remus stepped over the threshold of the pub, he needed a drink but didn't want the busy Friday night pub to deal with, so he chose the Hogshead. He gave a glance around to see he was right. There was a handful of people, the pub owner stood drying glasses with a dirty rag. Two old wizards at the bar their faces close together muttering to each other, a witch sat over by the fire, who looked like one hex would finisher her off. And Severus, ' _ Severus!'  _ he did a double-take,  __ sat in a booth in the corner his long fingers encircled around an empty glass with a bottle of something stood aside, his head hung back, and eyes closed.

He strolled over to the booth, not even thinking, 'Don't suppose I can have a glass?' he said.

Severus' eyes flew open he stood so fast the table toppled and whipped out his wand even faster Lupin wouldn't have stood a chance is he was to fight back.

'Lupin!' he snapped. 'What are  _ you  _ doing here?' wand hand still raised and Lupin with his hands held in surrender. A couple of the other people glanced in their direction but wasn't concerned.

'HEY! Snape, put yer wand away or get out,' yelled the old barkeeper, Aberforth.

'Same reasons as you, I suppose, I wanted a drink,' he said with a slight smile.

Severus grumbled and sat back down heavily.

'Lovers tiff?' he mocked as he poured himself the fifth drink. He knew he should not be drinking, Remus ignored him and gestured a glass from the barkeeper, to which floated over immediately.

'What you having?' Remus asked while he took a seat next to Severus' right.

'An unwanted conversation.' He replied coldly.

Remus rolled his eyes and took the bottle on the table, ' _ Fire whiskey _ ,' poured himself a portion.

Remus took his first mouthful of drink and hissed at the burn.

'Damn, Severus,' he coughed. 'This is strong whiskey!'

'Yes, well,' his voice deep, 'being a professor I can  _ afford  _ the best.'

Remus shot him a look at the jibe, 'You're such an arsehole,' he said simply.

'No. I am the teller of unfortunate truths,' Severus' rich velvet voice echoed around the glass as he took another taste of whiskey, he glanced aside at Remus and his top lip curled.

'I would not put you down as the Hogshead type of person, Lupin,' Severus uttered.

'Not often. It's usually when I want to get away from Sirius, he never looks in here. He thinks it's beneath him. He, nor any of he is friends, would be caught near this rundown place.'

'Imagine what he would say if he knew your secret. And that you're sat here getting drunk with the one person he hates the most...You treacherous old wolf,' Severus grinned darkly.

'Less of the old! I'm younger than you.' he retorted.

He and Severus were forty-two and they were not friends, but nor were they enemies; since the war, they held mutual respect. Sometimes they spoke if Remus visited Hogwarts. Well, Remus likes to say they conversed, it was more Severus throwing jibes at him and being a sarcastic bastard. But unlike the years they were colleagues the malice was gone from his voice.

They sat there in quietness, Severus now leaned over, his elbow on the table holding his glass, the other hand resting on alongside. All that could be heard (except the crackles of the fire) was soft thuds, and it was starting to piss Severus off. Remus slouched back and gently drummed the pads of his long fingers softly onto the old worn-out piece of wood, all in rhythm with each other, his other hand cupped his second drink and his left leg bounced automatically, occasionally said leg grazed against the Slytherin's.

'For fucks sake! Will you  _ stop  _ doing that or go and sit elsewhere!' Severus hissed, finally had enough of it, Remus jumped slightly and froze his actions.

'Sorry,' he said.

'Do you regularly come here?' he asked awkwardly.

Severus gave a stiff nod and smirked, 'and for the same reasons as you, to get away from Dumbledore. Tonight, I am avoiding Dumbledore and was pissed off with  _ your  _ mutt and wanted a stiff drink...on my own, which I have failed at.'

'My mutt? We're not lovers,' Remus laughed dryly and finished his second drink. He sat up, shuffled closer to reach the bottle to pour a third and unconsciously mimicked Severus' pose.

'Right. OK,' Severus said uninterested.

'We're not. I'm not gay,' he protested.

Severus snorted softly.

'I'm not. Well, I mean, I like men, but I like women too -'

'That would make you bisexual, you fool,' Severus interjected and rolled his eyes.

'Sirius isn't gay either, he is very straight, and even if he were gay, he may be my best friend, but I'd never go for him.'

Severus arched a disbelieving brow; also not knowing why he was telling him this stuff, he didn't need to know neither did he care.

Remus watched him to the side. The fire had reduced to small flames by now, that emanated a soft glow on Severus' features, and made his dark eyes shine in the firelight. He watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed a little of his drink, Remus adverted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 rating will change to E
> 
> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


	3. Wanna know a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> het smut

Severus arrived at his chambers, nudged off his coat and tossed it over the armchair. He strolled to his bedroom, removed his shirt, and fell onto his large bed.

He rolled onto his back, his eyes were heavy and his head hurt but he wasn't quite ready for slumber, not when he got a slight tingling in the head of his cock and felt it swelling in his trousers, he always had a wank when he was drunk. He unzipped and pulled his thickening cock out and stroked it slowly, eyes closed. Images of Professor Sinistra, his on and off fuck buddy, flashed through his mind, her long black hair, her beautiful coffee coloured eyes, her soft skin; he stroked his shaft faster, 'Fuuuuck,' he droned. His breathing got deeper, audible gasps escaped when he rubbed his thumb over the head, he was close, close to the point of no return, when the image of Sinistra abruptly morphed into green eyes, sandy brown hair and scarred skin, 'Fuck!' he frowned. Though it was too late, he pumped faster and exploded into a world of ecstasy, relaxation, and pleasure; mouth open, head back, his eyes rolled and lids shut while seamen pulsed out of his cock in thick spurts up to his torso. He kept stroking his cock, for about twenty or thirty seconds until his erection wilted. He had enough time to perform a cleaning charm and tuck his soft dick back in his trousers before he fell into a deep sleep.

*

Severus woke face down, wearing only his unzipped trousers and on top of his covers; he slowly rolled on to his back, with a groan, eyes shut tight, his hands coming to covering his face, knowing he will need a powerful hangover potion and a hot shower. It's not the first time and won't be the last time he has passed out half or fully dressed on top of his bed after getting drunk, and it's usually the best nights sleep.

He remembered very little from the previous night, but he remembered Lupin being at the pub with him, but what they spoke of he doesn't know.

He stood and stumbled to his potions cabinet on the other side of his room, fumbled around until he found the one he needed - the last one, he sighed in relief, he popped the stopper and downed it in one. 'Disgusting' he said and curled his lips.

He waited a couple of minutes for it to take effect; thankful for his headache to be gone then went to his bathroom to take a hot shower.

He stepped in the fogged-up shower, head bent, eyes closed, and let the jets of water loosen his muscles; he moaned softly at the powerful blast of sprays on him. While the water was doing its job on his neck and shoulders he lathered up a sponge and washed his front, he washed his cock (for longer than needed) that brought back memories of his wank last night, a good one too, about Sinistra; his cock tingled at the thought of her. His eyes snapped wide open when he remembered that his fantasy wank was invaded by someone else, 'Lupin!' he growled.

Severus wasn't shocked that he had wanked over a man, it was the fact that it was Lupin to why he was so shocked.

He had slept with men in the past, he bounced back and forth between male and female lovers all his life - he loved sex with both, and both were different and satisfying in their own way. With men he felt they brought along a roughness that he couldn't do with women, men didn't want romance which suited him just fine and found men easier to sexually satisfy. However, with women, he loved their soft skin, their curves, their breasts, but they required a lot more attention to satisfying them which also suited him.

He and Sinistra had been on-off lovers for years (more on than off.) When neither had a partner they used each other for sex, and she especially liked it when he had a male partner, as that gave her the chance that she could join them but it was when he had a female partner was when she stayed away from the Slytherin, sexually. She had never required more from him, well, if she did she never showed it.

Severus Snape didn't do love, for two reasons, one he didn't deserve their love, but mostly because he has never loved anyone like he loved Lily (even if the feeling wasn't returned) and that won't change - of course, he cared for his previous lovers, for Sinistra, he cared for her deeply, he needed her, but he was careful to never fall in love. If he saw any hints of his lover or him catching them feelings then he broke it off.

He thought the saying _'It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all,'_ was a load of crap. He had loved and he had lost (twice, when she broke ties with him and then died) and it destroyed him, it sent him into a world of deep depression and he never wanted to feel that way again. So it was safer for him to be selfish and do not love.

He gave himself a little shake and put Lupin out of his mind, stepped out the hot shower into the cold room and shuddered, dried himself with a spell, shaved his morning stubble then got dressed quickly and left to seek out Sinistra.

*

He found her immediately in her tower standing on the balcony absorbing the late November sun, in her short nightshirt that hugged her curves and sat just under the curve of her arse, holding a hot cup of tea and under a charm to keep her warm, which he felt envelope him when he walked up behind her.

'Severus, what are you doing here?' Aurora said when she felt Severus standing close to her back.

'You know,' he whispered hotly in her ear.

He snaked a hand around her waist, took her cup and set it aside; she still hadn't moved. He took her hand, linked his fingers through hers, and pressed their entwined hands to his crotch. 'Feel what you do to me, Aurora. Feel how hard I am for you," he purred as he rolled his hips, her head fell back onto his shoulder and her other hand reached up to curl in his hair that hung forward.

He moved her nightshirt aside with his other hand and travelled to her hot, wet, silky pussy, and started to rub her swollen clit. 'Every time I wank, it is to you...to this,' he murmured, pressed hard and rolled her clit which made her gasp and he knees go weak; Lupin flashed in front of his eyes at that moment but he disregarded it quickly.

He moved their joined hands up and down his clothed erection, they both groaned. His movements advanced, on her pussy and his dick, rubbing furiously, kissing her ear and along her exposed neck.

Before long they were both slumped on the cold stone floor of the balcony, panting, recovering from their orgasm.

'Good morning to you too, Severus,' she grinned and reached for the cup of tea she had started before he arrived.

'You are up late?' he half asked half told.

'Hmm, I couldn't sleep after the lessons. Can be a curse of teaching astronomy.'

*

February was ending when he received an owl and stormed to Dumbledores office, not in the mood for him, he had loads of marking to do.

'Enter.' He heard Dumbledore say when he knocked on the door.

'You wanted to see me, headmaster?'

'Ahh, Severus, yes. Please, sit,' he motioned to the seat the other side of his desk, Severus moved reluctantly but took the seat.

'I do not have long, Albus, I have a lot of marking to do,' he told.

'This won't take long. I have a favour to ask of you,' he said, his eyes twinkled and he smiled wide. Severus didn't like the look of that, it meant he is to do something he knows he won't want to do. 'I need you to make a potion for me,' he continued, 'well, more for Remus Lu -'

'No!'

'Severus, -' 

'No!' he intruppted again.

'- he needs some.'

'Then he can get some from his usual source, the one _you_ pay for.'

'He can't. Unfortunately, Potions Mistress Collard has come down with a severe unknown virus and has to be in total isolation for at least three months. So I am asking for you to do it for him until Miss Collard recovers.'

There was silence for a minute, only the noise of Fawkes clicking his beak could be heard.

'Are you asking me or telling me?' Severus finally spoke, brows lowered.

'You pick, Severus, the outcome will be the same,' Albus smiled at him.

Severus gritted his teeth, 'Fine!' he hissed, knowing he is entering a lost battle. 'Will you be paying me too?'

'That would then not make it a favour, would it?' followed by a pleasant smile.

Severus stormed out of the headmaster's office muttering profanities under his breath, not caring if he heard them.

 _'I haven't seen or spoken to the werewolf in a couple of months and now Dumble-fucking-dore wants me to do him a favour! It is not like I haven't enough to do already!'_ He grumbled angrily to himself; slammed his office door so hard it echoed and made to start the potion.

He hadn't consciously thought of Remus in weeks, but the beast regularly invaded his sleep and he hated it, hated him.

One month later and the potion gave off a faint blue smoke, indicating that it was ready and he sent an owl. 

*

The bright sun decorated the library of Grimmauld Place, the open window let in the fresh just spring air, the sounds of birds and whisper of trees. Remus sat in a large high back old fashioned armchair reading a muggle book when a large black own swept through the window, making him jump, and dropped a letter in his open book and settled on the back of the chair, waiting for a reply.

Not recognising the owl he was a bit apprehensive but he reached for the letter and slowly opened it.

> Lupin.
> 
> Your potion is ready for collection.
> 
> Tomorrow, my office, six pm. DO NOT BE LATE.
> 
> S.S

'Severus,' he said aloud a small smile formed. He hasn't heard from him since the night they got drunk at the pub. He thought of that night often, awake and in his dreams; his dreams were a lot more explicit though.

He came home that night and went and took a cold shower and all was well; until he went to sleep and his subconscious took over and had him kissing him, frotting with him and more.

He groaned at the memories of them together and his cock began to twitch.

Dumbledore told him that Severus would make the potion, and he was glad (besides Miss Collard, he wouldn't trust anyone but Severus to make it) but he thought it would come via owl and he wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again - clearly, he was wrong.

The owl impatiently snapped at his ear, 'Ouch!' he hissed. 'You're definitely his owl. Fine, wait a moment,' he said.

He went and fetched some quill and ink and wrote under his message.

> Severus,
> 
> I won't be late. I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, anyway, about three-thirty pm. I'll have some drinks in the Hogshead after I've finished my business until it's time to get my potion.
> 
> Remus.

Satisfied with what he had written he called the owl over, but it didn't move, he gave an _'if you want me you come to me'_ look so Remus went to him. He just managed to tie the letter on to the owl's leg before it took off and watched it fly away until it was nothing more than a black dot in the sky. 

'Who was that?' Sirius said. Remus turned deliberately to see him standing against the door frame.

Things between Sirius and Remus were strained. Sirius said sorry and Remus had accepted but they were not like they use to be; their chats no longer flowed easily, they seemed forced; chit chat about the weather and he found himself going out a lot more than he did before.

'Severus,' he said casually.

'And what does _he_ want?' Remus could hear the hate in his voice and he glared at Sirius.

' _He_ is making my wolfbane potion, until further notice - at least for three months, and he has told me it's ready and I have to go and get it tomorrow.'

'You may trust him, Remus, but I don't. He -'

'What a surprise,' he said unconcerned. 'You're like a broken record, Sirius, and it's boring. Like him or not, he is helping me with no personal gain of his own.'

Sirius snorted 'No gain of his own, my arse, he does nothing unless there's something in it for him.'

Remus chose to stay silent and made to leave.

'Didn't you hear me? He will most likely end up bribing you - quid pro quo.'

'What, like a blow job for the potion?' Sirius' lip curled, seeing this Remus continued. 'Wanna know a secret? maybe I wouldn't say no to sucking his big fat cock. Bet it tastes good.'

Sirius pulled a face, clearly sickened in what he just heard, this amused Remus. Sirius didn't like to think of _that sort of stuff._ As much as he accepts Remus being bisexual and liking men, he didn't like to talk of it. _'What happens between you and another man behind closed doors is down to you, it matters not to me. But I don't want to see or hear of it, silencing charms are there for a reason,'_ he told Remus when he moved into Grimmauld Place. Remus abided by that; though he is not one for public displays of affection anyhow, man or woman, keep it private.

He stepped past Sirius to his bedroom. 'Oh, and Sirius,' he stopped and turned and Sirius looked up, 'I will be looking for a place to live soon. I just feel this place has become a bit to....small, for us to both live comfortably in,' he stated calmly and left not waiting for a reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of March. One week before full moon - one-week dosage of Wolfsbane
> 
> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


	4. It's no secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

In the dungeons the only source of light was provided by candles scattered randomly around the room, the low light danced across Severus' face causing shadows and his eyes to glitter. Remus' back was flush against Severus' office door, his forehead covered in beads of sweat and his breathing rose.

Snape stood in front of him, so close he could feel his breath on his face, he withdrew his wand from his robes, which made Remus' green eyes open wider.

The Slytherin brought the tip of his wand to his cheek, 'you want your potion, Lupin?' Remus nodded silently, his mouth dry and heart beating faster.

'Then I require payment,' Severus enunciated each word slowly.

He gradually leads the tip of his wand down the line of his neck. Remus' eyes fluttered shut.

'I haven't any money,' Remus breathed and licked his lips.

'Who said I wanted money?' his wand smoothly progressed down his body to his cock, 'Get on your knees,' Severus purred.

Remus sank to the floor without a second thought, 'Now,' he took hold of Remus' hair, 'suck my cock.'

Remus' lust-filled pupils caught Severus', which were focused on him, and his fingers slowly unzipped the Slytherins trousers, 'Maybe then, I will give you your potion.'

Remus took hold of his hard cock and swirled his tongue over the swollen head, Severus hissed and Remus smiled. He then thrust his hips into the Gryffindor's willing mouth; his cock bumped the back of his throat and made him gagged. His nose hit the bed of coarse black curls and he inhaled deeply, Severus smelled of soap and arousal. He stroked his cock with his tongue as Severus fucked his mouth; the Gryffindor stuffed his free hand down his trousers pulled free his cock and pumped fast.

'Remus,' Severus whispered and curled his hands tighter in his hair.

'Remus!' louder this time.

Sirius knocked on his door, 'Remus!' Sirius called.

'What?' he shouted back with a yawn. He opened his tired eyes and was blinded by the sun so quickly covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed them awake. 

'It's eleven-thirty, what time are you leaving to go to get your potion? _'_ Sirius said through the closed door.

Remus stepped out of bed and had to put on his dressing gown to cover up his erection.

'I'm leaving about three, and I don't know what time I'll be back,' he told Sirius when he opened the door. 'Why?'

'Just wondered if you wanted to go for a drink beforehand?' he shrugged, both hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'Sorry, but I have other things to do today.'

'Like what?' Sirius' eyebrows knitted.

He doesn't know why, but that pissed him off.

'Contrary to what you may think, Sirius, I do have a life. I may poor and a werewolf but I still have a life!' he snapped.

'No, I didn't mean it like that! For fuck's sake, Remus,' Sirius' face in his hand, 'what is your fucking problem lately?' He looked up.

'Well, you won't have to worry about me much longer, because like I said last night, I'm moving out and I'll be finding a flat today.'

'But I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to move out...And how will you afford a flat?' Sirius said in a tone that nearly had Remus feel guilty until he said the latter.

'But _I_ do. I can't live under the same roof as you anymore. I feel if I stay here I will end up hating you, which I don't want to do. I have saved enough for a deposit for a small bedsit and will get help from the government, I've already looked into it. I've been saving for a few months since that spat between you and Severus in the kitchen. I've put up a lot from you and forgiven you for a lot worse, but I think that was the last straw. I'm no longer a teenage boy who's too frighted to stand up to his friends.' Remus shifted to close his door.

'Good luck finding somewhere who will rent to someone like _you_!' Sirius said full of spite and stormed off.

*

It was five o'clock and he sat in The Hogshead sat in the same booth he and Severus sat in. He swigged his beer slowly while he waits for six o'clock. He left Grimmauld Place at twelve, instead of three like he first planned, he made his first stop to Gringotts and withdrew all the money he had. Then spent the next four hours searching for a room to rent. He was not having a good time finding somewhere, he asked everyone on Diagon Ally, and even Knockturn Ally, if they had a room to rent but they all said no. It was no secret that he was a werewolf. After the last place in Diagon Ally said no he decided to try Hogsmeade. He had two places left to ask before he had asked everyone, The Three Broomsticks and The Hogshead.

He was hoping Madam Rosmerta would remember him from his youth and take pity on him, she always liked Remus when he was younger. Remus pleaded with the blonde and promised he was on wolfsbane potion and wouldn't be in or anywhere near the pub on transformation nights and to his shocked he managed to convince her. Rent was forty galleons a week with one week in advance, they exchanged money and signed the contract and he could move in straight away.

The room wasn't _that_ bad, the carpet was old and frayed but it held a surprisingly solid double bed with a nice wooden slatted headboard under the window, a single oak wardrobe, a chair and had a fire on the smallest wall and it even had a tiny en suite. He liked that he didn't have to go into the pub to go to his room as there was a side entrance just for tenents so he could come and go as he pleased, so overall he was happy with the place, for what money he had.

It was five-thirty now and he decided to leave, _no harm being a bit early, better early than late,_ he thought. He stood, finished the last of his beer and left.

He walked down to the dungeons and was close to Severus' office when Sinistra left with a grin on her face, she jumped sightly and saw Remus. 'Lupin? What are you doing here?' she said her face flashed.

'I'm here to see Severus.'

'Oh, well, you might want to give him a few minutes,' she said then rushed past.

He watched her turn the corner (fast) and out of sight, then went to the office. As the door was slightly open he didn't bother to knock. He entered and the smell of sex invaded his nostrils. His lips parted when he saw the Slytherin sat back in his chair, arms rested on the sides, a sheen of sweat on his brow, his robes were parted (but showed no bare skin, just a white ruffled shirt) and eyes closed in satisfaction; he never saw the man look so relaxed, so sexy; he didn't want to interrupt this moment.

Remus gave a small cough and just like in the pub he snapped his black eyes open and stood abruptly - this time no wand threatening him.

'You are early, Lupin!' he snapped straightening his robes.

'I never knew you and Sinistra are involved,' he said hoping he didn't sound jealous (because he isn't.)

'Since when is it your business? And we are not involved,' he said and walked through another door to get the potion.

'Hah, even a human can smell the stench of sex in this room.' he said loudly so Severus would hear.

'Still,' he said when he returned holding a goblet of the potion, 'that does not mean were partners. And It's _still_ none of your business.' he stated, handing the Gryffindor the goblet.

Their fingers brushed at the pass over, Severus' fingers holding on just a second or two longer than necessary.

Lupin glanced up, where green eyes settled on the dark ones that were fixed on him; Remus had the sudden urge to kiss the man, it came at him like a bolt of electricity. Then Severus yanked his hand away like he just touched something nasty, and the moment was gone.

He moved to his desk where he drew some papers and started to mark.

He swallowed the potion in three large gulps, each time pulling a face, 'Disgusting! No matter how many years I've been drinking the stuff it never gets better,' he said and laid the goblet rest on the nearest surface.

'Um...Thank you for this. If there's _anything I_ can give in return let me know.'

'And what, pray I ask, could a werewolf possible give me?' he said without looking up, Remus blushed.

'I'm moving out of Grimmauld Place tonight.'

'Fascinating,' he replied sounding the least bit curious.

'I'll be above The Three Broomsticks,' he added.

Severus continued his marking.

'So, um, bye. I'll see you tomorrow.'

When he at the door and his hand on the knob to open it Severus spoke.

'Lupin, save yourself the trips and take the rest with you,' he spoke, still not looking at him.

Remus spun around, 'What? But I thought it had to stay on the cauldron until needed, to preserve it. I don't have the equipment to do that. If I take it all with me, it renders useless.'

Severus sat there for a moment, quill unmoving. He knew Remus was correct and couldn't say no. 'Fine! same time tomorrow,' he said through clenched teeth.

*

It didn't take long for Remus to move from Grimmauld Place, an hour, two at the most. He didn't own much besides clothing, so it only took one trip to move. Sirius was gobsmacked that he found somewhere and so quick. Remus went to the dungeons every night at six pm for his potion and, every time, it was perched on the edge of Severus' table, the Slytherin nowhere to be seen.

Miss Collard potion was good it did what it said, but Severus' was the best, the after results were less painful for one and he seemed to recover half a day quicker than with the other potion.

It was now mid-April and he had been living in the Three Broomsticks now for just over two weeks when Sirius finally decided to visit one Friday night.

He stood in the room, arms folded looking uncomfortable.

'This is what you got?' his nose wrinkled like there was a bad smell.

'Yes,' he declared.

'I...I like it, it's...cosy,' he lied.

'You're a terrible liar. If your mouth doesn't say it your face definitely will.'

They spoke for a while, but it was awkward, Sirius wouldn't sit he declined a tea, roamed the room, looking but not touching.

About eight pm, they went and sat in the overcrowded pub with a pint of beer and after four or five beers, the subject of Severus aroused, he can't even remember how.

'That greasy overgrown bat best not be being an arsehole to you.' Sirius said with malice and took a swig from his bottle of beer, slouched slightly over with his elbows on the table. 

'What's your issue with him?' Remus said calmly.

''It's no secret that I think he's a slimeball,' Sirius snorted.

There was quietness between them, just the noise of the other drinkers could be heard, then Remus asked a question he had wanted to ask for a long time, 'Are you ever sorry for what you did?'

Sirius' grey eyes focused at him, he squinted and tilted his head like he was trying to decipher what he was asking.

'You're going to have to be a bit more specific,' he snickered.

'In year five, what you and James did to Severus?' Remus saw a very slight eye roll if he wasn't looking directly he would've missed it.

'Remus, you know I'm not proud of that,' he voice husky.

'I didn't ask that. I asked if you're sorry for it.'

'Look, we were just sixteen,' he now sat up straight and towards Remus, 'we all do stupid things. He was...well, you know,' he shrugged.

'Sooooo you're _not_ sorry? You don't feel remorse for it?'

Sirius made an audible sigh.

'When did you become such a Snape defender?' he placed his bottle down.

'I just wanted to know if you had any remorse for what you did?'

'Hmpf. He deserved it.' he said throatily.

'Why? If I remember correctly, he did nothing to provoke you and James.' He sat straighter looking quite irritated.

'Maybe not back then,' he shrugged, 'but he was a dick of a teacher,' he added fast. 'Look at how he treated Harry.'

'Are...are you telling me,' his voice deep, head slightly bowed, green eyes peered up threw his knitted brows, 'that teenage Severus deserved all of that because...because adult Severus was a dick?' Sirius watched, lips half-open like he was going to retort. 'Don't get wrong,' Remus continued before Sirius could interject, 'I agree, how he treated Harry was not acceptable, but how does that make what you did ok? That's victim-blaming...You're unbelievable you are.' He arose fast.

'Where are you going?'

'Away from _you_ ,' he snapped. 'Don't follow me!'

He left the pub, not looking back, but he heard Sirius call him. He went further down the road to the Hogshead, where he wouldn't be looked for and a strong part of him wanted Severus to be inside.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid(ish) April.
> 
> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


	5. Full of secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slash

He stood in front of the Hogshead; he was already drunk and he shouldn't be here. He hesitated about going in and to just going home, he saw the time and it's ten pm, ' _perfectly respectable time to go home,'_ he thought, but his legs proceeded to move forward ' _just one more drink_ '. When inside and immediately saw the sources of his fall out with Sirius, sat in the same booth as last time, his forehead in his palms and Remus felt a flutter in his abdomen. He walked over and sat down without invitation - he always felt more daring when he was under the influence of alcohol.

'What's Albus done now?' he spoke casually, and Severus raised his head and groaned.

'Just sit down, Lupin. Why not help your self to a drink while you are at it.' Severus' startled black eyes on him, shocked that Remus dared to just invite himself.

Remus did just that, pulled Severus' empty glass, lifted the decanter and poured himself a drink.

That made Severus lean backwards, mouth parted - speechless. 

Remus took a large gulp of whisky and pulled a face, 'Thanks,' he breathed.

'Do you mind!' Severus pronounced every word with a sneer and snatched back his glass, a bit of whiskey sploshing over the top.

However pissed off Severus was at this unwanted intrusion he didn't kick Remus away, he called Aberforth for another glass.

'I have not noticed you in here for a while.' Severus spoke after pouring him a drink, next he mentally slapped himself for making it sound like he was actively scanning for him (because he has not,) then he saw the tiny smirk on the Gryffindor's pink lips.

'Did you miss me? And here I sat believing you hated me.' Remus mocked.

'I do not hate you. I am just not necessarily excited about your existence,' Severus casually replied, the corner of his mouth hinted a grin, his dark eyes shimmered in the light.

At eleven-thirty pm Aberforth called last orders so they decided to leave, both drunk.

They were both drunk but not drunk enough to not know what they were doing, and Remus, right now, _wanted_ Severus. He had glanced into his dark eyes (which no longer looked cold at him), listened to his rich like chocolate velvet voice (the infrequent times he did speak, he wasn't the most talkative person) and watched them long fingers curl around a glass all night.

The streets were abandoned, the night was warm with a breeze and the nearly full-moon provided the light.

Remus walked down the narrow street slightly ahead of Severus, when an idea popped into his head, a drunken idea but an idea nonetheless.

He knew how close Severus was behind him, so he quickly stood and turned. The Slytherin crashed into him and he stumbled backwards but the Gryffindor quickly reached out and caught him around his upper arms preventing the other to fall onto the cobbled street of Hogsmeade - being a werewolf had some advantages, it made him stronger in strength.

'Fuck's sake, Lupin. Watch where you are going!' Severus hissed at the same time.

Remus pulled him closer than required, they were inches apart. Raven black hair waved in the breeze, green eyes glanced into the dark eyes, his breathing hastened, mouth dry and his cheeks tinted red.

Remus didn't know for sure if Severus liked men, but this, them, it felt right, it had felt right all night, for months. Severus' large pupils fell onto him, his chest rose and his lips parted.

Still clutching his arms, Remus licked his lips, leaned in and caught the other mans lips in a soft gentle kiss. Severus' lips were warm, surprisingly soft and tasted of whiskey. A fire rose in the pit of his stomach. 

He felt Severus tense under his hands, Remus opened his eyes, drew back and let go of his arms, it felt awkward now.

'I...I'm so sorry,' he muttered set his hands in his trouser pockets and glanced away.

Severus' dark eyes focused on the werewolf.

'Well, well, well, you _are_ full of secrets,' he enunciated quietly with a smirk.

'Severus, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' Remus was thankful it was night time so Severus couldn't see the embarrassment painted across his face.

He pivoted to rush off home but Severus grabbed his arm, almost painfully, and ordered him back.

Before he knew what had happened and before he could open his mouth to say anything, Severus had locked his lips onto Remus, his large palms either side of his head. His thumbs on his jaw and his long fingers laced in the shorter hair. He kissed him with more intensity, more lust than Remus did and the Gryffindor groaned.

His heartbeat fast in his ears, his chest rising fast and he pressed his body up against Severus' and rolled his hard cock against the other man's equally hard cock, both men groaned deeply. Severus pulled back, a tiny string of saliva followed, and was breathing heavily.

'No,' said the Slytherin. 'We can't. We are drunk,' he breathed.

'And _definitely_ not here.'

They both seemed to temporarily forget they were stood in the streets of Hogsmead.

'Then come back to mine!' Remus suggested quickly. 'I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing.'

Remus immediately took hold of an arm and apparated them both back to his.

When in the moonlit room, Remus kissed him one hand around the Slytherin's neck, this time he kissed back. His other hand fumbled with the zip of his trousers while he walked them back until they hit the bed, they fell on it with Remus on top.

'I want you to fuck me!' he muttered against Severus' lips, fingers still fumbling with his trousers.

'Get on with it, Lupin!' Severus said impatiently then pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to remove their clothes.

Severus rolled them over so he was now on top, his arms either side of the others head and leaned back on them. His raven black hair hung in front of his pale face, eyes searching the body beneath him, provided by the light that flashed threw the window.

Remus was just as slim as Severus and his torso painted with scars, like the Dark Mark a lot was faded and barely noticeable, he had less chest hair than Severus. When laid down the outline of his ribs could just be seen but not too bad where he looks ill, his cock was a little longer than average - than the Slytherins average size cock, but Severus' cock was thicker.

He glanced up into the green eyes. 'When was the last time you had anal sex, Lupin?' he asked seriously.

Remus' cheeks burned red.

'Why?'

'Well, I need to know if you need preparing or not? If you have had a large break you will need it. Do you need preparing?' he said and sounded like a professor, not a lover.

'Yes,' he answered very quietly and parted his legs.

Severus shuffled down his body, where he scattered a few wet kisses, a lick and suck of his nipples, and a lick of the purple head of his cock while he went, Remus whined loudly under the touches.

The Slytherin reached for his wand again and whispered a protection charm on them both, hygiene charm on his anus and lubrication charm on his fingers then abandoned his wand aside. 

Remus parted his legs wider, closed his fingers in the raven black hair, and Severus started with a light brush over his hole, which made the man above twitch and gasp. He then circled his hole a few times, spreading the lube. When he felt the other man relax completely he smoothly inserted his middle finger, earning him a groan from above. Severus spent a good five minutes fingering him and massaging his prostate, adding a second and third finger as he went, Remus was a moaning mess.

'Turn over, on your knees,' he instructed when he withdrew, which caused Remus to whine at the loss of feeling full but he turned.

He felt a warm soft hand touch the small of his back and one on his hip as Severus lined himself up, his breathing heavy. He heard him whisper another lubricating charm.

The hand on his hip disappeared and he felt the blunt nudge at his pucker. He breathed in deeply, his eyes shut, jaw tight and fingers gripped the sheets when Severus pushed and stretched him open, breaching his entrance and let out a low growl.

Severus breathed in sharply through his teeth.

'Fuck,' he gasped so quietly Remus almost didn't hear him.

Severus started to pump into him, slowly at first, to let Remus adjust, both hands gripped his hips tightly, not caring if he bruised. He fastened the pace, skin slapped skin, Severus delivering low grunts with each push.

Remus was now muttering words like ' _Fuck.....so good....yes,'_ as the raven-haired man pumped into him. The bed squeaked and banged against the window sill on each thrust and Remus biting into his pillow to stifle his cries of pleasure each time the head of his cock hit his prostate in and out of each push.

'More,' Remus cried, 'harder!'

Severus gripped onto the headboard with one hand and the other in between Remus' shoulders holding him down and he fucked hard, slammed into the werewolf, balls slapping balls, showing him no mercy.

The pleasure built up in his hard cock, he could feel the prickling sensation and knew he wouldn't be able to hold much more self-control.

'Severus. I'm not going to last much longer,' he said, his fingers gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

'Fucking hell, Lupin,' Severus grunted.

Severus moved his hands back to the werewolf's bony hips and clutched tight slammed into him faster.

'I'm -'...slam...'- going -'....slam...'- to cum -' Severus said out of breath.

Remus moved a hand to his cock and he pumped himself feeling the pleasure intense and his balls draw up.

After a few more pumps, the Slytherin went rigid and cums with a low deep moan then continued to pump into Remus, gradually slowing down, squeezing every last drop of cum out of his prick, until his dick had partly softened.

Remus came with a cry, spunk convulsed out over his sheets and his hand, then collapsed.

Severus fell next to Remus, sticky with sweat, panting hard, eyes shut, one arm curled above his head and one hand on his raising chest. Remus laid on his front, breathing fast and whispered a cleaning charm.

'Damn, Severus,' Remus sighs softly while he rolled onto his back mirroring Severus' position. 

After a long moment of silence, Severus looked at the werewolf and he looked like he was about to fall asleep so he rose to locate his clothes.

'I have a headache coming, I have to go,' he said quietly and Remus hummed and gave a sleepy nod in reply.

It was now hitting him what he just did with the other man and had to leave.

He took his wand and accioed his clothes and dressed quickly in the dark. When at the door he looked back to the naked man who was now asleep amongst the mess of sheets, unsure what to think. _Will Lupin want more? What will happen now? Will Lupin think we're lovers? Has he just made a massive mistake?_ He shuddered at the thoughts and quickly dismissed them. He took one last glance at the sleeping Gryffindor then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid(ish) April
> 
> This is my first time ever writing slash. I found it hard as hell. Took me two days to complete that sex scene.
> 
> Next chapter I'm working on, but finding it harder than before lol so may not be as quick as update as currently been on.
> 
> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


	6. Secretly wanted you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward talk after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het

'I saw you Friday night, Severus,' Sinistra said quietly so only Severus could hear.

They sat next to each other at the table in the Great Hall having dinner, both eyes fixed forward on the students. It was now Tuesday afternoon and they hadn't seen each other over the weekend, he kept to his dungeons marking and making the wolfsbane which was due to finish in a week.

This is how he and Sinistra started all them years ago. She started sitting next to him and tried to engage (unsuccessfully) in idle chit chat, not to seem rude. Severus fascinated her, she loved his smooth like velvet chocolate voice, his dark black eyes, his long fingers, his mystery: like he had been through a lot and had a lot to tell (not that he ever did.) That and her options in men were very limited and he was also the only other male teacher near her age. Idle chit chat turned into her subtly (to everyone else but not to him) flirting with the man and Severus being the Slytherin bastard he is, took advantage of her flirting and called her bluff. Which was meant to be a one time fuck turned into two, then three and it went from there; they both found it was a good way to relieve stress and they worked well together and it had been that way for years. She cared for him strongly and often thought she could love him - if he would let her, but she knew him well and knew that he pushed lovers away who showed love for him and she didn't want to lose him.

'I saw you entering the grounds when I was stargazing. You looked in quite a rush,' she added.

'And what business it of you?' He grumbled without malice his eyes set front.

When drinking some of her pumpkin juice she shifted the other hand under the table. Placed it onto his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. She slowly pushed her to spread palm higher up and turning to the inside of his thigh. She felt his thigh give a twitch at her touch and she smiled behind her goblet.

'Sinistra, don't,' he warned quietly while his eyes scanned the room for wrongdoers, hoping to give detention.

He then felt a finger brush up and down his clothed balls and his cock gave an interested twitch.

'Aurora,' he said again, 'my office!' and rose quickly, excused himself then left via the back door.

She finished dinner not ten minutes later, and left the same door he did walking to his office.

She walked through his door and he slammed the door shut with a wave of his wand where she instinctively looked back at the door then again at Severus who was sat in his chair, behind his desk, eyes fixed on her.

She swayed her full hips and took off her outer robes as she walked to him.

'Professor Snape, you wanted to see me? Have...have I been bad?' she said innocently, her fingers reached the buttons of her blouse.

She removed the blouse one shoulder at a time, leaving her in just her green laced bra and a plain black flared skirt. He observed her body as she walked.

She was not as thin as him, she had nice full hips, which he enjoyed to hold on to when he fucked her from behind. Her body was highlighted with a few scattered thin white stretch marks; some on her tummy, thighs, breasts, and upper arms. She told him she got them due to puberty, but they had never bothered him, he liked them and what was better was that she was very comfortable in her skin.

'Miss Sinistra, you do not go around teasing others, it is not nice,' he said in his most professor voice when she got to his desk.

'Mmmm, I agree,' she hummed and straddled his lap, feeling his clothed hard cock press against her crotch and she circled her hips and leaned in for a kiss.

He placed his hands either side of her hips and ran his long fingers leisurely up her soft dark skin and though her brown hair then pulled her in for a deep kiss.

At some point of the kiss, he undid her bra and accioed some lube of his creation; a lube that will also give her a tingly sensation when she is riding him.

He opened his trousers, removed his hard cock and applied some lube. Aurora moved her knickers aside and sunk slowly on his dick then started rocking her hips slowly. Severus gently caressed her back with his large hands then put his mouth on her breasts and kissed and sucked her erect dark nipples.

*

'So, what was the rush for on Friday?' she asked fully dressed now sat on the edge of his desk, one leg crossed over the knee of the other and drinking some tea he had provided. He slumped back, sighed heavily and hid his face in the hands.

'Oh God, what have you done?' she asked, but he didn't reply.

'What have you done?' she asked again this time more sternly.

He slowly dragged his hands down his face and looked at her, 'It is not what I have done, It is who I have done.'

She just sat there staring, waiting for more.

'Remus Lupin,' he said quietly.

'You never!' Sinistra gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth and Severus nodded slowly.

'I hope you used protection?' she swiftly added glaring at him.

'Of course I did!' he snapped back.

He told her about what happened and she listened intently, by the time he'd finished her tea had been forgotten and gone cold.

'So what are you worried about?'

'It is Remus fucking Lupin! I hate the bastard!' he said, his head back and eyes closed.

She made a noise at that. 'Clearly not as much as you thought. Do you sleep with everyone you hate?'

He opened his ink coloured eyes and grinned darkly at her.

'Well, I fuck you.'

She slapped him on the arm.

'You haven't been with a man in ages. What attracted you to him specifically?' 

'Alcohol.'

'Are you going to go for round two?' she asked after a short pause and Severus said nothing.

'I definitely would.'

She received one of Severus' iconic eyebrow for that.

'What? I wouldn't say no. He has a roughness about him that is sexy, in his own way,' she continued.

'I use to fancy him when he was our colleague you know. He supplied a good few wank fantasies,' she winked at him.

'I did not need to know that.'

'Maybe we can -'

But Aurora was not able to finish what she was going to say as she was cut short by a soft knock on the door and they both glanced at each other; clearly not expecting anyone, and Severus sat up straight.

'Enter,' he said after making sure they were both looking respectable.

Remus gingerly opened the door and Severus groaned to himself _'talk of the fucking devil.'_

He saw Aurora look at him and raise her brows. Remus walked into the room and stood there, folded his arms only to unfold them again and stick his hands in his trouser pockets.

A moment later Aurora cleared her throat, 'I guess I'll be going then,' she spoke and jumped off the edge of the desk.

She walked towards the door and when she was about to pass the werewolf, 'See ya,' she smiled softly.

'Bye,' he returned.

She opened the door to leave then turned suddenly, looked at Severus in the eye.

'Will you show me?' she pleaded eagerly a smile upon her face.

'Goodbye, Sinistra!' With a sharp flick of his wand, he slammed the door shut.

Severus had done that before shown her some moments of him with another man, but she didn't know them personally and she never saw the other mans face, just himself and cocks - that was a good afternoon of sex after that.

*

'Hi,' Remus said timidity, but Severus didn't reply and just poured himself a fresh cup of tea, he wordlessly offered the werewolf a cup, which he declined with a small shake of the head. 

There was an awkward silence, Severus sat back holding his tea and Remus stood with his hands in his pockets, glancing towards the shelves of hundreds of dusty potions, ingredients and books.

'Your potion is not ready for another week,' he said formally, breaking the silence having had enough.

'I know,' he said fidgeting slightly.

'Then why -'

'Look, about what happened, we had both drunk way too much.'

Severus' face was impassive.

'I shouldn't have taken advantage...especially knowing you and Sinistra are involved,' said Remus when he involuntary inhaled and could smell the distance aroma of sex, but still avoided the Potions Masters eye contact. He took one hand out of his pocket and ran his hand through his hair.

Severus didn't take his eyes off him and felt amused at him looking so uncomfortable.

'It won't happen again,' he said and then glanced at the Slytherin who now had a slight smirk on his face. Severus went into automatic defence mode, guards up.

'What are you smirking at?'

'You,' he said simply. 'Yes, I did wonder how long it would be before it registered what had happened. For you to feel shame and regret that I, Snape, had fucked you hard into the mattress. Longer than I suspected, to be honest.'

Remus' mouth gaped like a fish, 'I...I feel neither shame or regret,' he said seriously after a moment. 'I enjoyed...wanted it,' he spoke quietly. 'But it won't happen again,' now louder.

Severus wasn't expecting that. The man sat there for a while, drinking at his tea, eyeing the fidgeting werewolf, thinking of what to say.

'Fucks sake, will you sit down and stop fidgeting!' Severus snapped after a moment.

Remus sat in the chair opposite, but his leg was still twitching.

'And why won't it happen again?' the Slytherin drawled, trying to sound uninterested, his face unreadable again.

'Because, well, Sinistra,' he said, still evading eye contact.

'What about her?' he said coolly.

'Well...you cheated on her. And it can't, _won't,_ happen again.'

'I told you, Sinistra and I are not dating, I have not cheated on her. Yes, we have sex but it's nothing more. It is a simple casual 'relationship.''

'And you knew I was 'with' her before you let me stick my cock in your arse, you had no concern for her then.' The corner of his mouth threatening a smirk.

Remus hung his head slightly. 'No, I didn't, Because I wanted you, not caring about the after-effects.'

'Typical Gryffindor, act now, think of the consequences later,' Severus snorted.

'If it makes you feel better, she does not care; as long as protection is used,' he added casually.

'She already knows?' he said.

Severus nodded once. 'If you ask nicely, she might participate next time,' he added. The moment the words left his mouth he mentally slapped himself, called himself a stupid twat! Wanted to tell Lupin to fuck off and no he _definitely_ doesn't want the next time.

'Next time?' his eyes wide. 'So you...you want to do it again?'

Instead, he shrugged.

Remus took that as a yes and smiled widely; the Slytherin saw the delight and hope in the green eyes.

'Do not get too ahead of yourself, Lupin,' he started, 'Just because we fucked once does not mean I am going to declare my undying love for you. That I have secretly wanted you for years, but I never knew it until I slept with you. This is not some gay wizard porn story written by some fangirl who has nothing better to do with her time.'

'No!' he laughed. 'God no. We _both_ know that is not true.'

There was quietness between them again, Remus looking at the desk. Severus cleared his throat, 'So are we finished with the twenty-one questions? If so, may you leave? I have your potion to attend to and work to mark,' he told.

Remus looked slightly disappointed but left nonetheless, with loads on his mind; not only did Severus want a 'next time' but he said Sinistra would like to join in someday, but would he want that though?

Granted, she isn't unattractive, but he has never looked at her like that, then again, he had also never looked at Severus that way either, until a few months back in the pub - so who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid April
> 
> Chapter 7 -Whats the Secret? - Remus wants to know more about Sinistra and Snape and why they aren't established and why she doesn't want more from him.
> 
> edit: A slight delay in posting chapter 7, due to being poorly.


	7. What's the secret?

Remus spent the next week pondering over what Severus had said _'If you ask nicely, she might participate next time' - 'next time' - 'NEXT TIME!'_ He was fairly certain the Slytherin was _not_ meant to say that.

He then got thinking why Aurora and Severus wasn't an established couple, why keep it unknown?

Severus wasn't a threat to Death Eater attacks anymore for being a traitor, so Aurora wasn't at risk of being taken and killed because she was with Severus.

The Death Eaters who outlasted the war were either, eventually hunted down and sent to Azkaban, or they went mad and killed themselves.

Very few were exempt after the war, Narcissa Malfoy was one of them, she was found not guilty of Death Eater crimes after Harry Potter testified for her. Harry also testified for Draco though he was found guilty, however, because of Harry's statement he was given two hundred hours community service and a five year suspended sentence, Lucius, though, was sent to prison for life. Harry too testified for Severus - that testimony was fast and quick and took less than a day to determine he was not guilty of being a Death Eater. Stan Shunpike was let off for his crimes also after being proved to had been under the Imperius curse.

He hadn't seen Severus since their talk; though he did send a message that morning reminding him that his potion is ready and he should come to his office tomorrow to start his week dosage. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about seeing him this time, wasn't sure what was going to happen but one thing was certain he wanted to see Sinistra, so he sent an owl.

Aurora,

I'm coming to get my potion tomorrow (Saturday), and I wondered if we might be able to meet up for a talk beforehand, please?

Remus Lupin.

He received an owl back straight away accepting and giving a time and to go to her tower.

*

He saw how unfit he was when he was bent over, head low, hands on his knees and panting hard when he reached the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts. He couldn't remember being this many stairs to the Astronomy tower when he was a student he kept complaining to himself as he climbed the spiral of steps.

Aurora stood in her doorway, in a pair of muggle jeans and top, arms folded across her breasts, and watched the wheezing Gryffindor, who hadn't noticed her yet, she had a smirk on her lips and she cleared her throat.

He looked up at her when she made her presence noticed.

'How...how do you do it?' he puffed.

'I've been here for many years, Mr Lupin, these stairs are nothing. And there is such a thing as floo that takes me straight to my office if I desire, maybe you've heard of the stuff?' she said with her head tilted slightly like she was examining him.

'Call me Remus, not Mr Lupin, It makes me feel like a student,' he said now nearly recovered from the climb.

'You can call me _professor_ if you like?' she flirted with a smile, but he didn't smile back.

'Fine,' she sighed and walked to her desk, sat then indicated for Remus to take the vacant seat. 'Aurora.'

'So what can I do for you...Remus? Do you want to know about Lupus?'

He looked at her, confused, 'Lupus?'

'Lupus, it's a constellation, deep in the southern sky,' Aurora said going into professor mode. 'It's bordered by Norma, Scorpius, Circinus, Centaurus and Libra. Its name is Latin for wolf -'

Remus looked unfocused, he didn't have a clue what she was talking about - he barely passed astronomy at school and forgotten everything he learned.

'No, Aurora,' he cut in holding his hand up and shook his head gently.

'Then what could you possibly want from me?' It was her turn to now look confused.

'I've come to,' he paused, 'talk about Severus.'

'Snape? What do you want to talk to me for about him?' trying to sound nonchalant.

'I know about you both,' he rose an eyebrow. 'I don't need to be told, I could smell it. Also, I saw you leave his rooms a while back, where the room reeked of sex, remember?' he said and saw her cheeks flush.

'T - then what do you require?' she said voice now quiet as she shifted in her seat.

'What's the secret between the two of you? I don't get it.'

'I don't understand?'

'Well, you've been together years, and yet, you let him go around and fuck whoever he wants.'

Her head bowed and she went quiet for a long time.

She sighed heavily and looked up at him, her dark eyes sparkled.

'You swear not to tell him of this?'

'Yes. I...swear.'

She looked over him, trying to see if he is sincere.

'I promise.'

She nodded and continued.

'Very well. You don't understand him as I do. He has dropped every single lover he has had, except me, because they showed love towards him or him feeling something more towards them, but usually the former. And he doesn't just ' _go around and fuck whoever he wants,_ '' she frowned. 'For your information hasn't had another lover in a fair few years.'

'Do you ever want more from him?'

'Maybe, but I enjoy what we have; we talk as friends and have a healthy sex life. Why fix something that isn't broken? If I hinted that I wanted more, he would end it.'

'Why?'

'Because he's....scared.'

At that Remus' eyes went wide in shock, this is Snape, he is not a coward, he is the bravest man he ever knew.

'Severus Snape, scared? Fuck off,' he laughed. Aurora looked at him but she wasn't laughing, quite the opposite, she looked very stern, then he stopped laughing.

'This isn't a laughing matter!'

'He has had his heart broken before and it _destroyed_ him. So he is scared to fall, or let anyone fall for him. He is convinced it will happen again. He doesn't believe he deserves to be loved or love.'

'But how do you know all of this? He isn't the type to open up like this' he looked at her in confusion.

'As I said, we talk; I'm probably the only one he trusts and sees as a friend. Granted, he said stuff he never intended to say out loud, even to me. It happened the last time he broke it off with someone, we had been drinking in his chambers and got wasted then out of the blue I asked why he broke it off and why he wouldn't let that person love him, he deserved to be loved. And he told me, not in so much detail but enough for me to put one and one together and come up with two. He then realised what he had said and didn't talk to me for three weeks, thinking I would taunt him for showing feelings and he has never mentioned it since or I to him,' she rolled her eyes. 'He is his own worst enemy, always self-sabotaging. So for me, I am very happy to have what we have, whether I want more or not, I will not seek it. I will not push him and lose him - I advise the same for you.'

'But don't it hurt, knowing that he doesn't feel anything for you after all these years?'

'Oh, he does, even if he doesn't acknowledge it himself. He only has to kiss and touch me for me to know that he has more than friendship feelings for me. I know he cares for me a lot more than he thinks he does and would never let anyone hurt me. He has never lied to me, even about if he has slept with someone else.'

'And you with him?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'but I haven't had another lover after a year or two Severus and I started. Not that he knows that; he thinks I also have had others.'

'And you don't care? Don't you ever feel like he has cheated on you?'

She shrugged, 'His previous lovers with women never lasted long, ever,' she gave a sinister smile.

'And male lovers?'

'They ended naturally. I never minded him having male lovers, as I usually get to join in the fun, even if it was a bit of voyeurism. Watching Severus take or be taken is one of the hottest things ever,' she grinned widely at him and winked.

'And at the end of the day, he always comes back to me, he _needs_ me,' she said smoothly, with no intention of hostility.

'How can you be in love with him and -' Remus said after a while.

'Whoa! Calm your tits. I never said I was in love with the man, jumping the gun a bit there aren't ya?' she interrupted and gave an apprehensive laugh.

'Oh, give over, Aurora. You may have him fooled, but you don't fool me. You only have to hear you speak about him to know it.'

She shifted in her seat, avoided his eyes and blushed.

Remus didn't speak for some time after. Understanding she wasn't going to say anymore he rose to leave, 'Thank you, Aurora.'

He got to the door when she spoke again, 

'Oh, and Remus?' she went from soft to a serious mode in a flash. He turned his hand still holding the doorknob. 'If I find out that you have even hinted of this conversation to him or anyone you will regret the day you lied to me.'

Her face grave and he swallowed slightly.

'I swore I wouldn't, Aurora, and I mean it,' he frowned slightly.

'Good,' she smiled sweetly, 'see you later.'

And he left.

*

He arrived in Severus' office, to start his potion dosage, to find the door was already open and the Slytherin was bent over a cauldron stirring whatever potion he was working on, he was in deep absorption and was yet to notice Remus. He didn't say anything incase he caused the potion master to lose count, so he strode over and took a seat on the end of the workbench before Severus glanced up at who had just invited themself in, then continued to stir, without a word.

Remus must've sat there, in silence, watching the man for a good fifteen minutes, likely longer he doesn't know. He watched them fingers stir; his hair dangled in front of his face - at one point he tucked a lock behind his ear, which showed the outline of his face, his hooked nose, his dark eyes with such a look of concentration it was sexy.

Eventually, he set down the silver ladle walked over to the sink to wash his hands and came back to the desk; still not a word had been spoken, only a few glances exchanged. He carefully decanted the potion into vials and carried the cauldron and ladle to another station to wash them up, the Gryffindor not taking his eyes off him the whole time.

Remus stood from his chair, the chair scraped on the floor as he stood, he took tentative steps towards the man now scrubbing his cauldron.

Severus still yet to say a word and kept his eyes on washing, Remus was right behind him, close enough for Severus to feel his breath on his neck and send a very subtle shiver down the man's back.

He walked two forefingers slowly up the back and heard the Slytherin catch a breath. His fingers reached his neck, he curled them around the man's chin and turned his head to the side, his dark eyes closed and breathing faster than normal. Remus leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, working his way to his jaw, up to his ear and then down his neck.

Severus turned in one swift motion, almost chest touching chest with Remus and they looked into each other's lust-filled eyes.

Remus took out his wand, adverting the Potion Masters gaze, he took the wand and placed the tip at the top of Severus' black shirt; he could see the uncertainty in the black eyes. Remus very slowly moved his wand down the middle of his shirt, watching each one of the Potions Master's black buttons pop open as his wand went over them; showing more and more of pale white skin and lightly coated black chest hair as he went.

Meanwhile, Severus' fingers gripped onto the edge of the workstation behind him, his knuckles nearly white. Halfway down his shirt, the werewolf fixed his eyes back to the Slytherin's; whose eyes locked on him and mouth opened slightly, and he continued to travel his wand down the other man's body.

Still a word has yet to be spoken between the two men.

After all the buttons were open, he flicked his wand down to undo his black trousers, and another flick made his trousers and boxers fall into a pool of fabric to his ankles. Remus glanced down to see Severus' cock stand to attention, the Gryffindor licked his lips and looked into his eyes.

Severus' chest was rising and falling rapidly while the werewolf ran one finger up the erect cock and softly stroked the head and Severus bit his bottom lip to hold in a gasp, which made Remus chuckle and lean forward to place his lips near his ear; having the man feel every puff of breath.

'Do you want me?' Remus said hoarsely in Severus' ear, finally breaking the silence.

Severus gave a faint nod, but Remus tutted and shook his head, 'I didn't quite hear that. Do you want me?' he repeated.

'Yes,' he hissed quietly and glared.

Remus spun him around faster than Severus thought was possible of the werewolf and bent him forward on the counter. He vanished his trousers and Severus' and nudged his legs open wider.

He muttered a spell for protection, hygiene, one to loosen him up and finally a lubrication charm.

Remus entered the hot tight hole with one long push which made him groan low in his chest. Once he had entered the man, balls deep, he paused.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut, grimaced and grunted at the intrusion. When he adjusted to feeling full of cock and pushed back showing the other man to start pushing.

Remus placed one hand on the small of the Slytherins back and another on his bony hip and thrust slowly, slowly pushing in and pulling out hitting the right spot each time - each time making the man beneath him grunt and groan louder.

Remus had gained speed and they both had beads of sweat caressed their faces and were moaning loudly.

'I'm close,' he growled, and thrust harder, he looked down at Severus, whose black hair was swaying as the Gryffindor pushed into him.

'Yes, Lupin!'

Severus moved his hand to his dick and started to stroke himself to completion.

He turned his face and his eyes opened wide then a very slight smirk formed on his lips and he stroked himself faster.

Remus instinctively turned his head to see what had caught the other man's attention.

'FUCK ME!' he cried and pulled out of Severus quick, making the man wince in pain.

'Bloody hell, Lupin,' he snapped loudly and the werewolf staggered to find his trousers.

Stood there was Aurora, her arms folded and she leaned on her right leg, watching.

'Don't mind me. Please, do continue,' Aurora gestured honestly. 'There really is no need to stop on my account,' she said with a smile.

'And I'll fuck you if you want me too, Remus,' she flirted and Severus flashed a grin.

Remus had turned beetroot red and shot her a look, 'Sinistra, have you ever heard of knocking and privacy!' Remus uncharacteristically yelled, still trying to find his trousers.

The Slytherin pushed himself off the counter slowly, unlike Remus he seemed unconcerned of the intrusion, he accioed his trousers and stepped into them; then Remus did the same.

Severus magically did up his shirt then set himself down in his chair behind his desk, folded his arms, propped his feet on the corner of his desk and just watched.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me,' her hand over her chest. 'I didn't know that when an office has their door _open_ means there's a private liaison going on and one should not enter, how stupid of me,' she said dripping with sarcasm and her hand struck her forehead. Remus turned impossibly redder, how could he be so foolish and forget to shut the door, let alone lock it.

'Also, have you ever heard of a locking and silencing charm?' she retorted back.

'Though I won't lie, I wholly enjoyed what I saw.'

'How...how long were you there for?' Remus asked his voice softer than before but still angry; he didn't know if he was angry at himself, Aurora or Severus for not seeming to care.

'Long enough to add something to the wank bank,' she smiled.

Remus scowled.

'Look,' she huffed, 'I came down here for a genuine reason, I had no idea you happened to be down here too - '

'Bullshit!' he said sharply.

'Ha,' her voice rose. 'For all I knew you had been down earlier. And you were the one who left the door open, for any Tom, Dick or Harry to just stroll on in. You're lucky it was me and not McGonagall or Dumbledore,' she retorted.

'I have to go,' he declared and hastily made to exit. 'Move out of my way,' he spoke to her harshly.

He was just about to barge her out the way when Severus finally spoke.

'NOT so fast, Lupin,' Severus pronounced and Remus stopped in his track and turned with a frown.

'What!?' his voice low and brows knitted.

'You forget the reason you came to my office? I assume it was not for a fuck?' He raised a brow.

Remus gritted his teeth and strode over the counter that Severus was working on when he arrived and took the goblet that was waiting for him. He finished it in three large gulps pulled his usual face turned and left.

'Same time tomorrow, Lupin,' Severus shouted when Remus slammed the door shut.

His eyes moved over to Aurora's

'What did you want, Aurora?' he said as he swung his feet off the desk.

'I can't remember now.'

There was a short pause between them.

'Am I to assume we're on pause now?' she said quietly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and not making eye contact with the man.

'Unless he agrees for you joining us, then,' he hesitated slightly, 'yes,' he said and there was a hint of anguish in his voice.

Aurora nodded her understanding, 'That's fine.'

But what she really wanted to say was, _'Why can't he join us instead of me join you two? Why can't he be the third person for a change? Why can't it be, if you agree for him joining us?'_ But she knew that was a dangerous move to make. The last time he had another lover was about three or four years ago, and this has been the longest they had been just the two of them. 

'OK, so I am going back to my rooms. I think it's time for a nice long shower,' she said, waggled her eyebrows and smiled at him and turned to leave stopping at the door.

'If I remember why I came down, I'll owl next time. I should've owled the first time. It's a bloody long trek from the tallest tower to the dungeons,' she said coolly as nothing had happened then left, closing the door with a soft click.

Severus watched the door that she just departed for a minute. 'Well,' he spoke to himself, he let out a sharp breath, slapped his hands on his thighs, 'that went well,' and he stood.

He took a pinch of floo powder and flooed to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late of April, a week before a full moon
> 
> Chapter 8 - Secretly Fucking Him - Remus gets jealous and paranoid and he tries to make amends with Sirius. Things get nasty. Aurora comes to his aid.


	8. Secretly fucking him

The werewolf woke the next day feeling more relaxed and thought he might have slightly overreacted; after all, it was mostly his fault for not closing the door, but he still thought Aurora came down on purpose.

He went to get his second dose of wolfsbane that evening and Severus persuaded him that she didn't intentionally snoop on them and they are no longer sexually active. He also told him that he and Aurora would still sit with each other in the Great Hall and they will still converse, that won't change.

After Remus took his potion, they spoke for a while and then they finished what they started the day before, this time making sure the door was closed and locked.

*

Remus wasn't sure if he liked Aurora or not - if he trusted her. She and Severus were friends who fucked, now they're just friends, so Severus says, and what choice did he have but to believe them. The last thing he wanted to look like was a pathetic jealous lover, especially as they had just begun.

*

May was nearing an end, blossom fell from the trees, and while Remus went to get his first dose of the potion he received knowledge from the headmaster that Miss Collard was back to full health and could continue with the wolfsbane after the May dosage; which suited the Potion Master, he had too much to do. O.W.L's were in June and so were Potions N.E.W.T's.

Things between him and Severus were ok and there'd been no hints of Aurora sticking her nose in, trying to steal Severus of him. He didn't understand why, she was in love with him (she can deny it all she likes, he knows) so why would she sit back and let someone else take her lover? Then the words entered his mind, the words that had frequently been on the front of his mind whenever he saw her talking to Severus or when he got thinking about why she is ok with this: ' _at the end of the day, he always comes back to me, he_ needs _me.'_

Is that true? Would he eventually go back to her?

The thought of Aurora was put out of his mind when Dumbledore had a request from him. Remus was asked if he could also take over Defence Against the Dark Arts (and Grubblyplank for Care of Magical Creatures) until the end of the term, at least; as Professor Dale and Hagrid have to go into self-isolation.

He quickly took up the opportunity to get some paid employment. Though he did say that he still wanted to live at The Three Broomsticks; as the DADA job is temporary, so he didn't want to vacate his room to then become homeless when Professor Dale returned and he started the very next day.

Four weeks in his DADA position and the term was due to end in a couple of weeks so lessons were more relaxed, just catching up on what they had learned through the year, technically. He usually let them do what they want, but if they were asked, that's what they were to say, catching up.

He and Severus were fine, the sex between them was just as good as when they started three months back, but he felt a stab of jealousy and anger when he had lunch in the Great Hall and saw that they had their heads close, talking It wasn't Severus he didn't trust, it was her.

It got his mind thinking: _what were they doing when he isn't there? Are they still sleeping together?_

So because of this bout of paranoia, he decided to watch them a little more closely. Two weeks later and it was mid-July, the day before the students were going home for the holidays, and they were sat in the staff room having their usual the end of the school year staff meeting.

He sat at the end of the staff table, as he usually did. He saw some furtive glances between Severus and Aurora. Over the last two weeks of watching he thought he was imagining it, he was going mad. Except it was quite clear, today he caught Severus gazing at her when she spoke and when everyone else had adverted their eyes he still lingered for a few seconds longer. Or he'd glance her way when there was no reason too and she'd glance back.

This angered him and he was starting to dislike Aurora more. 'Was _Sinistra right, did he need her, a woman?_ he pondered. Although, Severus had never complained about the sex, never commented or showed any hints that he wanted a woman.

*

'I know you don't like me, Remus,' Aurora said that same day, after lunch when Severus and most the students had left and she shuffled down the table next to him

'I beg your pardon?' he said flatly.

'I see you shoot daggers at me, all the time. What have I done so wrong for you to not like me?' she asked politely.

'I see the lingering looks you give him. How you touch his arm and the touch lingers, when in the staff room. How you 'accidentally' drop something in front of him to bend down and pick it up! Leave him, us, alone, just stay away from him!' he spat back angrily so only she could hear.

'Sounds like you're falling for the man,' she said simply and he shot her a murderous glare. She sighed, 'I'm a man of my word, well, a woman in this case. I told you nothing happens between the two of us when he has another lover, and that is the _truth_. And if I've been 'flirting' with him then it's very accidental. I don't even know I'm doing it,' she said low and there was a moment of silence. Remus took a long gulp of his drink, swallowed then placed it hard on the table next to her resting hand.

'Bollocks!' he spat back nastily, rose and left.

*

It was two weeks into August and a very hot summer but it didn't stop the two men. He avoided Hogwarts during the day, as it was now the holidays and he wasn't needed there so Severus came to him, on his request or if he saw him in the pub they usually ended up at his, or he went to Severus when it was night.

Remus laid panting on his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat. He tried his luck and leaned over the give the man a kiss but Severus stood fast and pulled on his clothing, not looking at the Gryffindor. This didn't exactly surprise Remus, it disappointed him but not surprise him. Remus learned early on that the man does not do post-coitus cuddles or anything...with him anyway.

'What's wrong?' Remus asked as sat up.

'Nothing. I have to go,' the Slytherin replied hastily, Remus frowned, again it wasn't unusual for him to leave after sex, but not usually this quick.

'Do you miss her?' Remus said, instantly regretting what had abruptly come out of his mouth and mentally slapped himself, no idea why he said that.

Severus stiffened and turned slowly, holding his belt buckle.

'Pardon?'

'Nothing, don't worry,'

'No, No, continue,' he gestured, his velvet voice vibrating in the room. 'You clearly have something on your mind, best get it off your chest now.'

'Do I miss who?' he drawled when Remus didn't answer.

Remus saw that his dark eyes looked cold unlike twenty minutes ago when they were dark with lust. The Slytherin's face was unreadable he had no idea what he could be thinking.

'Aurora,' Remus finally spoke so quietly Severus almost didn't hear him. 

'No,' he said simply and quickly, but Remus suspected he wasn't telling the truth.

'Do you see her at all?' he asked. 'As friends,' he added hurriedly.

'I have not seen her since the day before the end of the term.'

Remus swallowed, knowing exactly what day that was and what happened at the staff table, Severus face still unreadable.

'She is away at present. Back sometime this week, I do not know.' he said like he didn't care. 'Why are you asking?' he frowned but Remus just shrugged.

'I am going to be busy for the rest of this week, and not at Hogwarts. So I will not be available for you,' he said after a moment of awkward silence. 'You can owl me though.'

'That's fine, I too am busy,' he lied.

Severus turned sharply and left.

'You fucking idiot! You dickhead!' he told himself while he banged the back of his head on the headboard.

*

Two days later he and Sirius were walking down Hogsmeadehe had written to him to tell him about himself and Severus, and he wanted to do in a public place, hoping Sirius would not cause a scene, but first, he took him for a few drinks/.

He wanted to make amends with him, and it had been a while since they spoke; he hoped that the distance had cleared the air between them. They went for a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks, chatted about his job at Hogwarts and how things were going.

'I'm glad you could meet me,' Remus said calmly as they left the pub and walked down the street.

'What is it, Remus? What did you really want to see me about?' he asked just as calmly.

'Well, I wanted to tell you something,' he started. 'Severus and I are - um - sort of seeing each other.'

The other man's jaw dropped and his brows shot up.

After a few moments, he spoke, 'You're...you're dating him?'

'No! we're not dating, nothing like that,' he added quickly.

'You're disgusting!' he said with venom and started to walk off.

Remus reached out to grab his arm to pull him back but he drew it back fast, like he had just touched fire.

'DON'T touch me,' he spat while he turned to fully face the werewolf.

Remus had never seen such disgust painted on the man's face.

'Sirius - ' 

'Just tell me one thing,' Sirius cut in, 'were you secretly fucking him in _my_ house! Oh my god! Don't tell me, I don't want to know!'

'What? No! We were not!'

But by the look of Sirius' face, he didn't believe him.

Remus went out to touch his arm again and he abruptly stepped back.

'I said don't touch me. I don't want someone who has put his hands on and dick inside that man ever touching me. You make me sick,' he said nastily pointing a threatening finger at him.

'SIRIUS!' Remus said this time more stern, 'stop being such a _TWAT_ about this. It's not like I'm asking YOU to fuck him, you wanker!' and for the third time he reached out to stop him leaving but Sirius stepped back and sent him a powerful stunner that sent Remus flying back, into a brick wall and knocked him out cold.

*

He woke up in his bed someone dabbing his head with a cold damp flannel - It felt nice and he moaned softly.

'Good evening, Remus,' said the welcoming voice of a woman. 'You've been out cold for several hours. I saw what happened from a distance. How do you feel?' she asked gently while she dabbed his face.

'Huh?' he said as he eyes focused on the source of the voice - Aurora Sinistra. He also saw he was only wearing his boxers and flushed.

'Sorry,' she said honestly, 'I had to check for any external injuries, you have bruised ribs by the way, and you were getting very hot, hence the cold damp flannel, but I think that's due to the heat, not the stunner.'

Remus nodded his understanding.

'You've been sat here the whole time?' his voice very hoarse then he cleared his throat.

'Yes. You may not like me, Remus, but I don't hate you and I couldn't just leave you. You were knocked out with a possible head concussion.'

He smiled a genuine smile of thanks to her. He hadn't seen her in since the Great Hall lunch and he was rather rude to her, he didn't deserve her care. He tried to move but she laid a gentle hand on his body.

'Don't. You need time for the healing cream I applied earlier to soak in and take care of them bruised ribs, it should be nearly healed but depending on the depth of the bruising it can take a few days to completely heal. Here have a cup of tea,' she said mildly and handed him a cup.

'Severus said you were away,' he said low.

'I was,' she smiled, 'I came back today, that's why I saw what happened. I apparated Hogsmeade and saw Sirius stun you he apparated before I could get over. But why did he do that? I thought he was your best friend?'

Remus snorted, 'Was being the big word there, save to say he isn't anymore. I told him about,' he hesitated, 'about me and Severus. He wasn't happy.'

'Yes, I can tell.' She nodded.

'Does Severus know you told him?' she asked as she dabbed his face and neck

His eyes went wide and face whitened. He forgot to tell him that he would be telling Sirius.

'Oh, Remus!' she said like she was reading his mind. 'You never discussed it did you?' he shook his head.

'Well, let us hope Sirius doesn't tell or go to Severus. But I suggest you get in there first and tell him what you did. He is very private, hates people knowing his business. The staff knew about us, either by accident or putting one and one together, but they all pretend not to know in front of him.' 

'He won't take it well and will be furious. Remember when I told you when he didn't talk to me for three weeks because _he_ said something to me by accident, he let a secret slip.' she chuckled with a smile of memories on her face.

At this moment he felt a rush of guilt, and he wasn't sure why.

'Why do you not care that I am with him?'

'Because I want him to be happy and as much as he disagrees with this but he deserves it.'

'But so do you. What about you?'

'I have other ways of sexually satisfying my needs. Muggles have a wonderful shop called Ann Summers that sell dildos and _amazing_ sex toys, one of them called a wand which does do magical things.'

She grinned and Remus blushed hard, as that's not what he meant.

'Severus didn't mind them at all when I used them in front -' she added without considering, then paused. 'I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to say that. I didn't think.' She flushed.

'It's ok. Don't worry.'

There was an awkward silence for a bit, then she moved to pat his bare chest with the damp flannel when he hissed slightly.

'Cold or pain?' she said catching his eyes.

'Cold,' he replied.

'Good.'

She continued this for a while, neither spoke as she cooled him down.

'He misses you,' he blurted out. Her brown eyes found his green eyes, her face impassive.

'He hasn't said, he won't say, but he does. I know he does, I can tell.'

She didn't reply to that and kept pressing the cold flannel to his body.

'I suggest you write a letter to him or better still, visit him in person, about Sirius Black,' she said a minute later, ignoring what he said.

'He isn't at Hogwarts, I don't know where he is.'

She raised her brows slightly at that.

'Oh. Then an owl will have to do.'

Aurora left an hour later after Remus had written his letter, again and again until they both were happy with the final draft. Explaining everything that had happened and that he didn't think and was stupid and sorry and what Sirius did to him and that Aurora had cared for him.

Aurora was right, Severus was enraged, he received a very long howler back cursing him, calling him an imbecile and everything else he could think off. But what shocked him more was a couple of ofdays after this howler he received an owl.

> Remus,
> 
> Here is a bit of this mornings Daily Prophet.
> 
> An attack in Diagon Ally! 
> 
> Last night Sirius Black was found in a dark corner of Diagon Ally, by elderly witch Doreen Stubbs, bloody, bruised and barely conscious. 'I was walking my dog when I saw this man curled in a ball, he was pretty messed up,' said Mrs Stubbs, 'I thought he was a gonna, but then he heaved awake, saw me looking down at him then fell back asleep.'
> 
> Sirius Black maintains that he can't identify his attacker, he didn't know who it was, he can't remember.
> 
> If anyone has any information about who it is or witnessed anything, you are to contact the Aurors immediately.
> 
> I told you he would be furious!
> 
> Aurora Sinistra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 - Do you have a secret? Things come to light for Remus and make a big decision about Severus.


	9. Do you have a secret?

Aurora continued to visit Remus to check on his ribs to apply more cream, and by the fifth day, they had healed completely.

Remus knew he didn't need her, he was quite capable of applying the cream himself, but to be honest, he enjoyed her attention, her company. He appreciated her warm, gentle, fingers that massaged his chest in small circular motions to make sure the cream had well absorbed into his skin and she didn't seem at all phased by his scars.

She stayed for a cup of tea and a chat after she tended to his ribs and the bitterness he held towards her quickly dissolved and guilt flared up again. Guilt at being mean to her. Fo not giving her a chance and again for breaking her and Severus up.

'Have you see Severus yet?' she asked as she sat next to him on the bed, both their legs stretched out. She didn't like the chair he had in his room. She said it was uncomfortable, no matter what she did; and he had to agree, he very rarely sat in the chair. The curtains were closed to help keep the room from the midday summer sun.

'No, but he sent me a very long howler.'

'You got away lightly. Much can to said about Black,' she said with a sadistic smile as she took a sip of her tea.

'That was you!' he blurted out, shocked.

'No, no. That was not me. Severus gets full credit for that excellent work. But I helped, I lured him there, for a date, and made sure there were no witnesses.'

'You did that, for me?'

'For Severus,' she said.

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and huffed, 'OK for you too, a teeny tiny bit, I supposed' she rolled her eyes, he grinned shyly.

He was about to ask how she knew where he was as Severus was still not at Hogwarts but then remembered that of course she would know.

'And Sirius didn't know it was you two?'

'Oh, he knew. Severus made it quite clear it was him. However, before we left, he forced him to drink a small vial of potion and said if he ever tells who beat him, or goes near you ever again, his dick will shrivel up and eventually fall off.' She gave a wicked smile, Remus gasped.

'Did he say that just to fuck with him or is it true?'

'Knowing Severus, probably both. But do you think Black is willing to call a potion master's bluff?'

Remus nodded his agreement.

'Well,' she spoke after a while and set her now empty cup aside, 'your ribs are all better. So no need for me to take up your time.'

She started to rise off the bed with a struggle. In the end, Remus put his hands on her nice round arse and helped push her up.

'You're getting old,' he teased while he pushed.

'Shut it, you. Your bed is way too soft.' She justified when she finally stood. 'I like my bed like I like cocks, hard.' She added with a wink, and he grinned, she then casually walked to exit.

'I don't hate you, Aurora.' He said, honestly, just before she left.

'I know,' she smiled kindly then went.

He watched her leave, her long dark hair billowing behind her.

He thought that even though he was pretty mean to her, she still helped him when in need.

*

Dumbledore asked Remus to stay at Hogwarts a little longer as Professor Dale is still not well and Remus agreed. So he spent the last week of the summer holidays at Hogwarts in meetings, lesson planning and visiting Severus.

'Evening,' he said as he stepped over the threshold of the Slytherins chambers. It was nine pm so not too late, neither too early.

'What is it, Lupin? I have much to do. Term starts tomorrow, so I need to catch up on some stuff,' he told Remus.

Remus knew all of that was a lie. Severus was the most organised teacher and was ready for the new term three days ago.

'I think an early night might be best for you,' he said in his bedroom voice and waggled his eyebrows.

He brushed past him and further into the room then halted, sat in a chair was Aurora.

'Oh,' he said mouth gaped like a fish.

'It's not a problem, Remus, I was just leaving anyway.'

'Oh.'

She smiled and pushed up from her seat.

'Enjoy your evening gentlemen. I'm going to bed, I need an early night,' she yawned deeply, 'I need to establish my sleeping pattern again. Damn the summer holidays. Too much star gazing, drinking and masturbating and not enough sleep, now I'm half regretting it. Thank you for the dreamless sleep potion, Severus,' she said and pocketed the potion.

'Not at all,' he replied then she left.

She left and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

'She has no sexual filter, does she?' Remus said, amused.

'No, she does not.' He said softly, still looking at the door she exited.

'She complained about my bed.'

Severus then turned his attention to the Gryffindor.

'She says it's too soft. She said she likes her beds like she likes dicks, hard,' he said without a blush or thinking.

Severus arched an intriguing brow.

'And what, Lupin, was she doing in your bed? Do you have a secret to tell me?'

He then realised what he said and how it might have come out.

Severus was slowly walking to him, his eyes like a predator on its prey.

'No, no, I...I mean when she was healing my ribs and after, we conversed for a bit and she sat on my bed as she didn't like my chair. And she struggled to get up, then said it was my beds' fault as it was too soft that's why. I promise, it was nothing sexual' he rambled in defence.

'That's a shame,' Severus whispered, barely audible.

'She's not wrong. It is too soft,' Severus said, unconcerned, inches away from the man. 'I agree with her on the dick statement too.'

With lust-filled black eyes, and caught Remus' face in his palms. His fingers lacing thought the short light brown hair and kissed him. Remus enjoyed these moments, as it is the only time Severus ever kissed him.

'What else did she say?' he spoke to Remus' lips and continued to kiss him, from the edge of his mouth following up his jaw.

'That she has all sorts of muggle sex toys. Seriously, no filter that woman,' Remus muttered and Severus nodded.

'Mmm, none,' he whispered in his ear, his voice slick and smooth like chocolate.

Before he knew it, they were in Severus' room, in his large bed, naked. Severus was on top, he took their cocks in his hands and stroked while he kissed the Gryffindor's neck, jaw and lips, his eyes shut. He continued to wank them both off, gaining speed all the time and it didn't take very long for either of them to be moaning their orgasm.

Severus collapsed on his bed and Remus, trying his luck, shuffled and placed an arm over on the man's chest but Severus picked up his wrist, moved his arm and dropped it to his side. It was like a game now, and it amused Remus just to see what the Slytherin would do.

Remus left and was now convinced, sure that the other man missed and needed Sinistra, even if he refuses to admit it. His eyes lingered at the door when she left and when Remus spoke of her that was when his eyes filled with want, and he had his eyes closed the entire time he kissed him and wanked them both off. He also discovered he wasn't as jealous or angry about it, not like he was last time if anything he was a little intrigued by it.

He walked home and he stopped in his tracks when remembered him whispering _ 'that's a shame.' _

'Did he  _ want _ me to fuck her? Was he disappointed that I  _ didn't _ ?' he asked himself, confused as hell at what was going on.

*

The leaves on the trees were falling. The pumpkins were due to be harvested for Halloween when Remus worked up the courage to do something about Severus' 'needs.' He owled Aurora

Aurora,

Would you like to come for tea and chat?

Anytime is fine by me, as long as it coincides with both of our teaching schedules.

Remus Lupin.

Professor Dale came back a couple of weeks ago, but Dumbledore decided to keep Remus on as his part-time assistant though he was still in Hogsmeade, as assistants don't get private chambers. Aurora replied saying she could come for tea the next evening at five, but couldn't stay past ten as she had to get back for her class.

Remus would be lying if he said he wasn't shitting his pants right now. He had it all in his head what he wanted to say. Remus had been practising it all day. He could feel his heart thumping, his palms were sweating, he had already wiped his hands down his tee-shirt three times, and his breathing was deep even though there was still an hour to go before she arrived, So he decided to go down to the pub for a quick drink to relax him before she arrived.

'Rosmerta?' he called across the quiet bar.

'Yes, dear, how may I help?'

'May I have a few bottles of beer to take upstairs, and maybe a Fire Whiskey also,' he said.

Remus had drunk two bottles of beer in that hour, the Fire Whiskey still to be touched, but he certainly felt more relaxed. Then there was a knock on the door which made him jump like he wasn't expecting anyone.

Tentatively he reached the doorknob and opened greeting Aurora with a smile.

'Evening, Remus, I brought some chocolate biscuits to go with the tea,' she said.

She walked in and jumped in the usual spot on the bed, then spot the bottles of beer.

'You did say tea? didn't you?'

'Yes, Sorry. These were from earlier. Needed a pick me up. Did you want the Fire Whiskey? I suddenly don't want it.'

'Sure!' she grinned, reached for the glass and took a large sip and coughed, 'wow, I haven't had that in ages!' she said her eyes squeezed and shook her head and Remus smiled fondly at her.

'Actually, I'll stick to tea,' she amended. 'So what did you want to speak off?'

Remus made them both a tea, handed her the tea and then sat on the uncomfortable chair, that was a foot away from the bed.

Remus downed half of his tea before he spoke. 'I wanted to talk about Severus,' he said already forgotten his rehearsed speech.

'Oh? OK.'

He let out a deep breath. 'I want to give him what he needs, and that is you, I want him to have you,' he said fast. Aurora spluttered a little on her tea.

'I'm sorry?' she choked out. 

'He needs you Aurora. He wants me, but he needs you.'

She watched him some time, he kept wiping his palms on his trousers, avoiding eye contact and his feet wouldn't stop moving.

'What  _ exactly _ are you proposing?' she said slowly her head tilted and now sat at the side of the bed face to face with Remus, her hands gripped the sheets and tea very much forgotten.

He finally looked up at her, her eyes were big and sparkled in the setting sun that sprayed threw the window and outlined her body.

'That we  _ both _ give him what he desires.'

Her mouth was agape, she cleared her throat, 'I still don't understand, clearly, what you're saying?' her voice slightly hoarse.

For a few moments, they both sat there in quietness. He was stuck in limbo with thoughts of, ' _ Do I show her or tell her what I'm was offering.' _

He inclined the short distance between them, touched her cheeks, and kissed her. Slowly he sprang from his chair, pushed her back onto the soft mattress and straddled of her hips.

For a moment, she did kiss him back, her leg started to curl around him and her palms moved up his back but then abruptly pulled out of it.

'Stop, no!' she called and held him back by his shoulders.

'Oh my god. I'm sorry,' Remus flustered as he hurriedly sprang to his feet embarrassed, he paced up and down shaking his head mumbling in panic.

Aurora stood and rushed to him, placed her warm hands on his cheeks tilted his head so he looked at her and held him still.

'Remus, calm down,' she soothed her thumbs slowly stroked his cheeks.

'I'm sor -'

She pressed two fingers to his lips and stopped him in his track.

'Remus, I didn't mean to panic you. I just need to know what your intentions are? For example, will it be a one time deal? Then if so, I don't want to take part. Are you sure about this? And I thought you were gay?'

They both sat on the edge of the bed.

'I'm bisexual, not gay. I've thought about nothing else for weeks, weighing everything up. I find you sexually attractive, and I'm sure that you...you like me,' Remus blushed furiously, 'and he needs you. I don't plan for it to be a one time deal, I hope it won't,' sounding much more confident than he felt. 'But we need to talk about this and make a plan.'

The two sat for ages and made arrangements until Aurora had to leave to teach.

Before she left, she caressed a cheek, leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently and said, 'Oh, Remus, my offer to fuck you is still open.' She chuckled and left before you could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 - Some Secret code - Things get started and Remus establishes a few things


	10. Some Secret Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I tried my hardest. 2 is hard enough but 3 omg it's even harder.
> 
> Het and slash

The November rain could be heard pounding on the roof of her tower and Aurora liked the sound, it comforted her, but for tonight she set a silencing charm around the room dying the rain.

Aurora sent Severus an owl asking him to come to her chambers; declaring she required a powerful pain potion, claiming to have one of her migraines approaching. 

Remus and Aurora had spent a couple of weeks discussing and making sure that this is truly what they (Remus) wanted and the more they talked, the more he was sure he desired this. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, he had many what if's floating around in his head.

*

'What if he doesn't come? It is late.'

'He will. He always does, he won't leave me in 'pain,'' she smiled.

'What do we do?' Remus asked his voice showing his nerves as he paced her large room.

'Well, in my opinion, it'd be best if we just let Severus take the lead, do what he wants,' she told him while she lit some candles around the room. 'If you want to sit in my chair when he arrives and we'll go from there. .'

She indicated to the small loveseat sat in the corner, a corner that wasn't in direct view when you entered the room. 'Also, don't sit so stiff, the only thing I want to see stiff from you is your cock.'

'And you?' he said and stopped pacing.

'Me?' she walked to stand in front of Remus, 'I'll lay on the bed facing the door, in the lingerie I'm wearing...It's his favourite,' she said seductively then started to peel off her clothing, Remus blushed softly as he examined her.

She removed her clothes and stood there in an olive green laced pair of high leg knickers, that sat just under the naval, with a matching padded bra. His hands instinctively rose to touch her skin though he dropped them quickly, she caught his hands and placed them on her waist, 'I'm not doing this just for Severus. I want you to, just as much,' she whispered.

His eyes on her body, his fingers lightly stroked her sides and traced some of her thin stretchmarks. When his hand grazed the hem of her underwear, Remus started to wonder if they could start without the Slytherin.

'They're crotchless,' she breathed. That made Remus' green eyes flicker up to her full brown eyes that sparkled in the low light. She palmed his groin and delivered a gentle squeeze and rub, his cock responding with an enthusiastic twitch.

She undid the majority of his shirt buttons, so it revealed his chest, then untucked his shirt from his trousers.

'There,' she smiled, leaned up and placed a hot kiss on his lips and he kissed back.

'Are you all prepared?' she asked and glanced down to his crotch.

'Yes,' he replied.

She walked to the dressing table picked up a glass of Fire Whiskey she had ready and handed him it, then indicated for him to take his place.

She gulped some wine, that she also had to wait, then placed the glass back on the dresser.

Remus took a large swallow of the drink then rested in the seat; slouched slightly, his legs open, one leg extended, his arms spread on the sides of the seat and his right hand lazily holding the glass of liquor.

'Good. So sexy.'

She took her place on the bed and heard the sound of floo coming through from the other room.

'You ready?' she whispered.

*

Severus stepped out his shower where he felt more relaxed than he did half an hour ago, he felt ready for his bed, thanks for the strong jets sprays.

He walked through his bedroom doors, towelling his hair dry, then saw a school owl was waiting for him holding a note, and he sighed in annoyance.

_ ' _ Who the fuck want's me this late?' he grumbled and snatched the note from the owl that then flew away promptly.

He unfolded the note and read his annoyance vanished.

He charmed his hair dry, pulled on some trousers and shirt, took a vial from his stores then walked to the hearth to floo to the astronomy tower.

He gently knocked on her door with one finger and heard her call him in. He stepped over the threshold, 'Sinistra, here's your po -' he paused mid-sentence when he saw her. He dropped the vial and mouth gaped which he closed quickly, yet to notice Remus.

In front of him, on the bed laid was Aurora. She was on her back and wearing his favourite lingerie. Fingertips of one hand touched her stomach and the other hand between her slightly parted legs softly stroking herself.

'What the -' he chocked hoarsely then cleared his throat. He glanced to his left at the sound of a shuffle and did a double-take, his hair whirled into his face when he quickly looked at the man.

'Lupin!' clearly shocked.

'What is going on here?' he spoke low eyes shifting between the two and swallowed thickly.

*

'You ready?' she whispered, Remus silently nodded, his heart thumping harder than ever.

She laid on her back, parted her legs enough to get her hands between them and started to touch herself, her other hand delicately touching her stomach. Remus' cock began to swell at the vision in front of him. He took another lazy sip of his golden liquid.

A light knock came, he didn't think the Slytherin could knock so gently.

'Come in,' she said.

'Sinistra, here's your po -' he began and paused when he saw her on the bed.

Severus stepped into the room, saw the sight before him, and dropped the vial, as well as his mouth but quickly closed it.

'What the -' then cleared his dry throat. Remus shifted in his seat, that's when the Slytherin noticed Remus, with a double-take.

'Lupin!' he exclaimed, shocked.

'What is going on here?' he said and swallowed thickly.

' _ Anything _ you want, Severus,' Remus spoke suggestively, still lazily sat in the seat and took another sip of his drink, he has no idea how he managed to sound so confident, the alcohol helped.

The man's lips parted again, voiceless, Severus had rarely been speechless in his life.

_ 'Everyone _ you want, Severus.'

Severus whisked his head around to the woman on the bed, still casually stroking her pussy.

'Come,' she suggested to Severus after a moment, who was still unable to form any words, and she held out an encouraging hand.

Not needing to be asked twice, he stepped towards the other side of the bed that faced Remus losing his footwear and socks as he went.

He glanced up to the Gryffindor, still sat in the chair watching on, before he climbed onto the firm mattress and laid beside her.

Very slowly he ran his pale palm up and around her dark smooth leg, and he continued to glide his hand up.

His fingertips ghosted the stretchmarks of her stomach as he moved up her body and over her bra. He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head towards him, his mouth parted slightly, his eyes glittering in the light when they shifted over her face; Remus bit his lower lip at what he could see.

Severus' lips closed to hers he mumbled something Remus couldn't hear where she replied with a small smile and a nod.

He fixed his lips to hers for a hot and hungry kiss. His fingers laced through Aurora's dark hair, her hands caressed the back of his neck and the small of his back.

His lips moved down to her neck, he sucked and nibbled her softly as he went; her eyes closed gradually, leaned into his touch and let out soft moans.

Remus' mouth was dry and his cock was hard. He had never seen the man look so intimate. He also noted two things; one: Sinistra was right, Severus did only have to kiss her for her to know he felt more than friendship; Remus didn't know Severus had it in him, this gave him the sudden urge to leave them two to it, that he was invading. And two: watching him with someone else is hot, which made him stay.

After about five minutes of voyeurism, and rubbing at his bulge, he had had enough and wanted to join in the fun.

Remus pushed up from his seat, finished the last of his drink and set the glass aside on the dresser. The noise caught Aurora's attention where she beamed at him then held out an inviting hand.

Severus kissed down to her breasts he removed her bra so he could suck on her dark erect nipple. Remus shrugged off his shirt and his trousers as he stepped to the bed and settled down the other side of the woman and pushed his erection into her hip.

He gently placed a hand on her stomach and grazed Severus' arm as he did so. This caused the other man to recoil and to look up at him with a small frown. It was like he was so focused on her he had forgotten that Remus was present, which slightly worried him.

Remus leaned over Aurora and placed a kiss on the man's lips and was happy when he returned the kiss. They broke the kiss when they heard Aurora sigh, 'fuck yes!'

*

Severus looked down at her and then back to the Gryffindor. Eyes' darting between the two like he was trying to decide what to do next.

'Lupin,' he purred, 'eat her out,' his voice vibrating within the room, 'and don't touch yourself,' he added.

Severus rose off the bed to undress where Remus didn't delay to position himself between her wide legs.

Aurora's eyes instantly snapped shut, one hand flew to clamp in light brown hair, the other to hold onto her headboard and she cried out arching her body slightly at the first lick from the werewolf.

Severus' lips curled into a smirk, he knew that this was the way to get her off fastest (except her toy wand), and went impossibly harder at the picture in front of him; Remus' face buried between her legs and her in pleasure.

After numerous minutes, Severus reached down, his fingers brushed over her breasts, occasionally giving her a gentle pinch to her nipples, while his free hand leisurely stroked his now naked cock. She mumbled unintelligible words as Remus licked and sucked her, some words that could he could decipher were 'fuck...yes...oh my god...'

Her hand tightened hard in the Gryffindors hair and her legs were vibrating fast, she was close.

'Make her cum!' he whispered.

'NO. Just your tongue,' Severus told when he saw the man went to insert fingers.

Aurora arched off the bed high and screamed through her orgasm, eyes squeezed shut, jaws clenched and her legs locked shut around Remus' head.

'Yes!' Severus hissed.

When Remus was free, he sat back on his knees his jaws glistened in the juices of Aurora, who was still twitching. Severus licked his lips, his black eyes like a predator, he then leaned in. He held on either side of Remus' head and set a wet kiss to the man, tasting her on him and groaned deep in his chest.

He broke off the kiss, a thin string of saliva trailing as he pulled back, he opened his eyes then looked back to Aurora, who was drinking in the scene before her.

Remus moved to her side and Severus took his place. He took hold of her hips, suddenly pulled her down the bed to him, which made her squeal. He set her right leg over his shoulder, lined up his cock and slowly pushed into her hot, wet, pussy, Severus' eyes closed and she moaned loudly and automatically curled her other leg around his arse, then he started to move slowly.

*

Remus watched the Slytherin and tried his hardest to not look like an open-mouthed fish. Severus dipped down, peppered some kisses then mumbled something in her ear; again, something he couldn't hear and she gave another nod.

He kissed from her ear to her lips then Severus leaned back on his knees, one hand holding onto her leg over his shoulder the other gently on her hip, and thurst in slowly; taking his time, grunting low with each thrust and not taking his eyes off hers.

He would have laughed at anyone who told him that he could be like this unless Remus saw it for himself - ' _ does he even know himself?'  _ he wondered and a piece of him felt jealous at the scene he was watching.

Severus' eyes moved to him and, with a slight frown, he indicated that he did something, anything.

*

Aurora felt Severus thick cock slide into her already hypersensitive pussy and moaned loudly; it felt good to have him again. He placed one leg over his shoulder. She hooked her other leg around his arse. He moved a few times in her then lowered down to her, peppered some kisses to her ear.

'You ok?' he purred just so she could hear, for the second time, as he kissed her ear. He kissed back to her mouth then sat back up and continued moving inside her, slowly, with low grunts followed by her soft moans. Her brown eyes were locked on his black eyes then he glanced at Remus; who, at that moment, she was embarrassed to say, she had forgotten.

Remus' mouth was then on her body, he kissed, licked and sucked her nipples, her breasts and her neck; she gazed at him then took his cock in her hand and started to wank him off.

Remus moaned his finger moved down and slowly but firmly circled her swollen clit. 

'Uhhh,' she cried her head went back

'Severus, faster, more!' she cried.

Severus leaned forward slightly, his arms straight, palms gripped her waist, and obeyed. He pushed into her faster and harder; grunts, groans and a banging headboard filled the room.

*

Severus continued to fuck her as he watched her wanked Remus; well, as best as one could wank someone off when being fucked - most of the time it was just a hand holding a cock; nevertheless, the werewolf didn't complain as he continued to play with her breasts and clit.

Severus was growing out of breath. His face was red and covered with a gloss of sweat. His hair was sticking to his skin, but he continued to push into her hard and fast.

'Lupin,' he breathed heavily after a moment, his chest rising fast, and looked directly at the man, 'take over!' he told.

'Losing your ability, old man?' he taunted softly.

'Fuck off,' he panted, 'I'm not a robot!'

Remus shuffled down and the Slytherin leaned in and kissed him, while he was still pushing into Aurora.

She whined in frustration when Severus pulled out of her but hisses a 'yes' when Remus pushed in, her eyes rolling back.

'Fuck her good!' Severus panted hard into his ear, followed by a lick to the lobe.

Remus did as told and began where Severus had left off, he leaned forward, his arms locked straight, and thrust into her hard and fast, he growled and Aurora cried loud.

Severus' naked form stood off the bed and walked across the room to the dressing table, still panting. He transformed the leftover half glass of wine into icy water and downed it in one. He then transformed the glass into a small towel and wiped his hot face and around his neck.

He looked back and saw her legs wrapped around Remus' body and Remus thrusting in her fast and watched for a few minutes while he stroked his cock. 

'Oh fuuuuck!' Remus growled.

'Don't you dare cum, not yet!' Severus said from across the room.

He pulled a drawer open and took out some lube of his creation then strolled back to the bed.

*

Remus felt a slight dip of the bed behind him, then the man was between his legs and nudged them open wider.

_ 'Oh, fuck!' _ he thought eagerly. He didn't think tonight would go this way, fucking Aurora or Severus yes, but he never thought he would be fucked while fucking someone else.

He felt the man's warm palm on the small of his back, where he stilled and watched the panting woman below him.

Just then, she gave a small nod, again, over his shoulder to Severus,  _ 'Do they have some secret code or something?' _

But that thought was stripped from his mind when he felt a wet, warm, and tingling sensation at his hole. Severus gently stroked his entrance for a little while; with that and the warm tingle of the lube, he choked a groan.

The next thing he knew, Severus' cock breached his entrance and the werewolf let out a loud gasped of surprise.

Severus pushed in in one smooth move, not stopping until he was balls deep in his arse; which made him growl low, in both the pleasure of being full and discomfort at being stretched, even though he was prepared. Severus stilled then let out a long breath and waited until the two below him were ready. The discomfort quickly went then he pushed back on Severus.

*

Remus placed his elbows either side of Aurora's head before Severus removed her legs from around his waist and placed them either side of them.

Remus thrust into Aurora when Severus thrust into him and the rhythm built up. Severus gripped onto the headboard, using it for leverage, and fucked Remus with no mercy, pounding into him, which made the werewolf pound into Aurora.

'Oh my god, please, I can't...' Remus gave an embarrassing muffled cry in between the two bodies.

It wasn't long until they were all a sweaty, moaning mess of muttering profanities. 

Severus hit Remus' prostate with every other push and Aurora furiously stroking her clit while Remus moved in her.

'I'm going to cum,' Aurora screamed under the two men.

'Do...It...Aurora...Cum...For...Me...' Snape panted between thrusts, 'For us,' he corrected.

She gripped hard into Remus' hair, her other hand gripped the sheets and she came with small muffled cries of 'fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Severus was next to cum, his fingers nails digging into Remus' hips, his head back and a long deep stifled groan as he stilled and shot his seed into the Gryffindors arse.

A few more thrusts later into Aurora and with Severus' cock still brushing his spot as he proceeded to move inside him. 

'Fuck,' Remus cried his voice hoarse and his head low as he came in the woman below him.

Remus collapsed on top of her, bringing Severus down with him, but Severus quickly rolled off to lay next to Aurora's side. Remus dropped the other side of her when she nudged at his shoulder to move, and he blew out a loud and long breath, he was fucked - literally and figuratively.

They all laid in the crumpled mess of sheets panting, no one speaking for a while.

Remus finally mustered the energy to turn his head to look over at his lover and Aurora. They both had their eyes closed. They ribs rising and falling fast. Their bodies glistened with sweat, one arm above their head and the other hand closest to each other was resting on their stomachs - mirroring each other.

Aurora gradually lifted her hand, (like it took all the effort in the world to do,) that rested on her stomach and laid it on the Slytherins thigh, patted it a few times, gave a slight squeeze, then it slipped down to their side. The fingers on Severus' stomach twitched up, to answer her touch. 

Remus went to curl up to Aurora, she opened her eyes and held him back.

'No offence, Remus, but I'm far too hot and sticky, let us freshen up first,' she smiled at him and stroked his arm gently and before Remus could respond Severus spoke.

'Which one of you  _ imbeciles _ didn't think to bring a jug of cold water to the party?' Severus said but with no malice, he eyes slowly opened and looked at her and Remus then stood to find his clothes.

The other two stayed splayed on the bed while Severus dressed. 'I hope you didn't need that potion, Sinistra, because I am  _ not _ making another journey. And you owe me for the wasted ingredients,' he said as he zipped up his trousers then moved to find his shoes and she rolled her eyes at him. 

'Are you staying, Lupin?' he asked when he noted he wasn't making a move to leave.

Remus looked at Aurora then back to him, 'Yes.'

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his footwear, gave an uninterested shrug at the Gryffindor's answer.

He sat up fully and swallowed when he felt a calming hand on his back, 'Severus, will you stay with us?' Aurora asked.

'I can't, I have important things to do,' he lied.

He stood and turned, and for a fleeting moment, he looked like he was about to lean in to kiss her but he didn't.

'Um, is this - ' he started, his hands and eyes moving between the three, some strands of hair still stuck to his face. 

'No, Severus,' she interrupted, 'this is not a one time deal. Unless you want it to be of course,' she said softly.

He nodded, his lips hinted a smile but was gone quicker than it arrived, then left.

'Does he ever stay?' Remus asked rhetorically when Severus exited.

'Sometimes, yes. Sometimes Severus stays the night, or I stayed in his bed. Not often but it's not unheard of,' she replied and swung her legs off the bed. Remus now wished he never said as he felt a stab of jealousy.

*

Aurora rose and went to the loo to freshen up, removing her knickers as she went and Remus followed shortly after.

'Do you think he will ever admit his feelings? And will you ever admit yours?' he asked her, his arms crossed his chest leaning up against the door frame.

'Huh?' she said while she wiped a wet flannel across her face.

'I watched something there, something that I had never seen before, and would  _ never _ have believed unless I saw it myself. I have never seen something so intimate. It is as plain as the nose on my face that he is in love with you,' he said hoping he sounded casual and not envious.

She looked at him, 'Remus, just leave it, please.'

Remus frowned when she turned to grab her hairbrush.

'I don't understand,' he said slowly and he pushed off the frame and walked up to stand just behind her, then saw the confused expression of her face in the mirror while she brushed her long brown hair that had got  _ very _ ruffled up.

'You said that he had dumped anyone he has felt feelings towards, and yet, he is still with you? Severus isn't stupid he will know you have feelings, surely?'

'I also said that it was usually always that they showed feelings towards him. There was one person he had felt something towards and dumped though that was like fifteen years ago,' she said.

'He's forty-two and excluding us (and the ones that lasted less than weeks) he has only had about five 'partners,' that I'm aware of.'

She started to brush the other side of her hair and looked at him through the mirror who frowned in confusion.

'Maybe you misinterpreted what I said maybe I made it sound like he had lovers queuing up around the block for him and everyone was falling in love with him,' she giggled lightly.

'The ones he did have, usually only lasted about six months, a year max, as they fell for him and they were not subtle about showing it,' she made a displeased expression and spun to face him.

'Unlike them, Severus and I have a few things in common: we both don't like post-sex cuddles, public display of affection, and we definitely don't do 'love,' 'hun,' 'sweetheart' or 'darling,'' she said and grimaced. 'I don't want flowers, romantic dinners or any of that mush, I have never been that type of woman. I'm quite low maintenance, to be honest, it's quite easy to keep me happy; which is either in the bed or in the stars,' she chuckled. 'Maybe that's why he has never dumped me? Because we're similar like that? I don't know. I've no idea.'

'This is so confusing, all of this contradicts what you told me.'

'Yeah, well,' she shrugged one shoulder, 'he is a confusing man to work out. You never know whats going on in that mind of his.'

She placed the brush down and brought a hand up to his still damp chest.

Remus listened intently, noting not to buy her flowers or call her 'love,' and he didn't miss how she didn't answer or even acknowledge when she was going to tell him she loved him.

'Look, enough talk about him,' she said a moment later and walked her fingers slowly up his chest.

'How about we go for an encore, just us?' she said in what he would call her 'bedroom voice.' 

'You freshen up in here. I'll wait for that cock in there,' Aurora nodded towards the bedroom.

'Have mercy on me, woman. I'm not twenty anymore. I need at least half an hour to recharge.'

She chuckled, swaying her hips and walked from the room, looking back at the door, wiggled her brows at him and Remus grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 - to have no more secrets. Aurora channels her inner Gryffindor.  
> (still in writing)
> 
> **** Chapter 11 is written. But things are happening at the moment and if I write chapter 12 right now everyone will die in a three-way joint suicide, which I'm sure you don't want lol. So I'm going to leave it a week or so until I start chapter 12.****


	11. No More Secrets (pt1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to cut this chapter into two chapters as its nearly 6k words.
> 
> The long update is because this has take a long time to write this one (cut in two) chapter.

'Do you love him?' Aurora asked suddenly.

It was a few days until New Year, tonight Remus had her to himself, as Severus had been absent for the previous few nights and he hadn't seen or heard from him. Aurora claims it's normal for him that when he is on a 'low' he can go into solitude, only to be seen in lessons, for days, sometimes weeks. It had been a long time since weeks had happened and when it does, it's best to leave him. When asked how she knew she said Severus owled her to say that he would be 'busy' for a few days and she knows him well to understand what that really means. He also got that same owl, but he took it to face value, this caused a fit of more jealousy that Aurora knows him so well. They sat in front of the fire on the sofa, Remus sat back lazily where the firelight danced over his face; she curled into his side under a thick green woollen blanket.

Things had progressed fast between Remus and Aurora. He felt more intimate with her than he did with Severus and started to feel deep feelings for her. The sex between him and Severus wasn't any less than before if anything it was better, and they still had it without Aurora and he felt desired by the Slytherin, and Remus wanted him. But with Aurora, he felt a deeper connection.

'What? why do you ask that?'

'Well, you've been lovers for what eight or nine months now? I was just curious if you had developed more for the man and had mastered to hide it well. Back in July, I said you were falling for him that was mostly in jest. Now I want to know if it's more - if it's love.' She asked plainly.

'I see the way you look at us sometimes. It's like you wished you were in my place.' Remus shot her a look she didn't see. 'Jealousy is normal.'

'I'm not jealous,' he defended himself fast, 'just...I...I don't know it's hard to tell.'

'I think I do. I don't know. It's hard.'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'he's a hard man to love. However, he's hilarious. Once you overlook the fact that he is an arsehole.'

Remus chuckled at that. 'With you, it's so much easier to -.' he stopped himself. 'With him,' he placed his fingers to his temples, 'sometimes I feel like I love him, but most of the time, I just want to wring his neck.'

Aurora laughed leisurely, 'I think everyone wants to wring his neck at least once a day.' Remus nodded in agreement.

'The man is so hard to read. He is so closed. How do I know if he feels more for me? I don't mean love, I mean - well - I don't know what I mean.'

'You will know.'

 _'Well, that's a lot of fucking use!'_ he frowned to himself.

'How did you know when he felt more than just sex for you?'

She sat there for a moment contemplating her answer.

'You will know when,' she repeated, he frowned at the lack of an answer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time where he lazily laced his fingers through her hair and gently rubbed her head, which made her hum softly. The only sounds in the room were coming from the crackling fire. Aurora pulled the woollen blanket up to her chin to keep warm; it was below freezing outside and having her rooms in the tallest tower made it even colder, where if you didn't have the fire blazing all the time you would see your breath and to her. She had often spoken with Albus about looking into Muggle central heating - a wizard version - but he always shrugged it off saying, _'We're wizards! we can magic great fires and warming charms.'_ He didn't listen that she, all the way up in the tower, the warming charms were useless. This time of year, below-freezing temperatures, warming charms didn't make much of an impression, they were best for autumn or spring to take the morning and evening chill away; so sitting in front of a fire under blankets was the way to stay warm.

'Remus?' she said after a while.

'Hmm?' he hummed.

'I've been thinking a lot lately, about Severus.'

That caught Remus' full attention.

'I've been thinking it's about time I told him how I feel. How would you feel about that?'

'I...I...' he said stuttered, his fingers stopped stroking her hair and inside he felt a lead weight in his stomach, but why?

Because he was worried he would lose Severus? Because he wanted her to tell him she loved him as well? Because he wanted what they had? Because he didn't want her to say and risk ruining what the three had? He didn't know.

'Are...are you sure? He may not take it well. He would probably be angry. Are you sure you want to rock the boat?' he added and hoped he didn't sound like he was trying to convince her out of it.

'He won't. I know he won't. However, It's time he knew. I've been a coward long enough I need to tell him. It's also time that he stopped being a coward and owned up to his feelings too. And we never know, he may shock us and be fine about it,' she giggled.

'But - but what if, he dumps you? what would happen then?'

She shrugged. 'I suppose I'll have to channel my inner Gryffindor and take the risk.'

She didn't see the frown on the Gryffindor's face.

'Don't worry. There is a plan.' She reassured.

'And where, may I ask, do I stand in all of this?' his voice full of annoyance. 'Because I won't lie, right now, I'm starting to feel like the spare here. Like I'm being used. To bring you and him together.' He frowned.

'Oh, I didn't mean for that.' She turned to face him. Her hand rested on his chest. 'I'm sorry. I care for you, I do, and so does Severus, it's just -'

'It's just that you don't love me?' he cut in.

'No, no, no. That's not - It's not - I - I -' Aurora faltered but couldn't finish because it was true, she was not in love with Remus.

'Look,' she said and rubbed her face with her hands, 'Severus and I have known each other since he started, twenty years ago, we have much more history. We need to have him accept that he can be and deserves to be loved. Let's tackle one thing first before we go diving in at the deep end. If you go in there and tell him you love him the chances are you'll never see him again, it (you and him) are still too raw for that.'

Remus frowned in annoyance though he also knew that she was right. It had to be said for them to progress. It would be best if it came from her after all, Severus does love her in return. Nonetheless, it didn't make him feel any less of the spare.

*

New Year's Eve at ten minutes to midnight and she walked to his chambers with two glasses and a bottle of wine, she had already drunk half a bottle herself, ' _to calm the nerves_ ' she told her self.

Aurora had three days to plan on how she was going to tell Severus she loved him. She had lost count how many times she had said, _'I can't!'_

She took a deep breath and knocked gently on his doors and waited. When there was no answer, so she tried again, harder, but no response.

'Strange,' she said, 'maybe he is in his office?'

She was correct he was arched over a table stirring a potion.

His black eyes flickered up at who had entered and gave a very faint smile then his eyes were back on his potion.

'What are you making?' she asked delicately.

'Some pain potion for the infirmary. What did you want?' he said low.

'It's a bit late to be doing that isn't it?' she said and strolled over to the table, he simply shrugged.

'I just wondered if you'd like a drink. You know, to see in the New Year?'

She placed the two empty glasses on the table, uncorked the wine and poured them both a generous portion. Severus took the glass that she held out for him and gave her a suspicious look.

'Thank you, but why? We have never seen in the New Year before. As you say, and I quote, 'It's just a stupid excuse for people to get wasted and party,' and I agree.'

'Well, maybe this year I fancied a change, that, and I couldn't sleep, it's far too cloudy out to stargaze. So I thought I'd come and see you.'

She took ownership of a stool on the other side of the table, directly opposite the man and sipped her wine. He rested his glass next to the cauldron and continued with his potion.

There was a comfortable silence between the two before they could hear fireworks in the distance and muffled singing.

'Happy New Year, Severus,' she said quietly and raised her glass to him.

He gazed up after a moment then reluctantly took his glass, raised it back and took a long mouthful but said nothing in return.

'So, any New Year resolutions?' she said and was glad she was sitting down as her legs were feeling weak and her heart was hammering. Severus snorted in reply before he spoke.

'To tell more people to fuck off,' he grumbled while he stirred his potion.

'Mine is to,' she hesitated, 'to be honest, to have no more secrets.'

'Fascinating,' he said, bored.

'To finally tell the man I love that I love him. Though I don't know how too,' she told, her voice quivering slightly.

Severus stiffened and paused his stirring; his face paled, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on the potion that he had stopped stirring and now probably fucked up.

'And I think you know who that is.'

Severus' mouth quivered, he opened and closed though no sound came out, his eyes still fixed on the potion that was now a mud brown colour, instead of a bright blue.

'And I'm pretty certain,' she continued slow and low, Severus still not meeting her eyes and hands gripped tight to the sirring rod, 'that this man returns the same feelings, but the problem is, he is in denial. I think he is too _scared_ to admit his feelings.'

At that, his head snapped up, he looked offended, which made her smile inward and confirmed it all for her.

*

Severus didn't know what to do or say, he was not the man who did this sort of stuff.

He let go of the stirring rod, that he had a firm sweaty grip off, then flicked his hand to turn off the fire beneath the cauldron and to vanish the first potion he had ruined in years, then slowly looked up.

He stared at her for a long time, he could see the worry on her face and in her eyes; silently pleading him to say something, _anything_ , to fill the quietness, the tension.

'What do you think I should do, Severus?' she asked when he didn't say anything.

Her big bright eyes stared into his, his brows knitted before he broke that silence, just how she predicted he would.

'What the fuck do I look like? Some fucking agony aunt?' he snapped then stormed past her and out of his office, his long black robes billowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 - No More Secrets (pt 2) Now the truth is out, what will Severus make of it?


	12. No More Secrets (pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got from one thing to another.

Aurora sat alone in the empty potion office where she stifled a small sob a single tear ran down her cheek. She harshly brushed it away and took in a deep breath and rose from her seat.

Even though she knew he would react like this, it still hurt as she did hold a tiny hope that she was wrong. Now she had to determine what to do next. The wises option would be to leave him to calm down - to digest what she just said and wait for him to go to her, but that would mean she would never see him again as he is the most stubborn arsehole she knows - he would never go to her.

*

Severus went to his rooms, stormed through his doors, flicked his wand at the fire and went straight to the drinking cabinet to pour himself a large fire whiskey. He slumped down in his chair, took a gulp of drink and knitted his brows. His head was swimming with thoughts, _'She loves me?' 'I do not love her. I don't!'_

But the deeper he thought of it he became less convinced.

When things started with Lupin, he did miss her, he would say that he didn't, but he did, and he still wanked over her often. Then when he saw her that night in her rooms his stomach flipped at the scene and at that precise moment, for a split second, he wished that Lupin wasn't there, so he could have her to himself. He would never let anyone harm her. He stopped Lupin when he was about to barge into her that one time in his office. What he hated most though, and he did, was he always gave in with her, gave her what she wanted. He always felt his defences were lower when she was near.

'I do not love her!' he whispered and threw his second glass of fire whiskey at the wall and buried his face in his hands, 'I don't,' he assured himself weakly.

There was a soft knock on his door, and his head shot up then he stiffened.

'Severus?' came the muffled voice of Aurora from the other side of the door and another knock, he ignored it.

'Severus, Open up.' He heard some minutes later, again he ignored her. Instead, he stood and went to get a new glass and more liquor.

'Severus, let me in, please,' she begged. 'I don't want to talk about this through your door.' 

He dropped back in the chair, with not much grace, elbow on the armrest his temple resting on the fingertips then downed some more alcohol.

'I'm not leaving. I'll stay in this cold dark corridor all night if I have too,' she said, 'Please, just give me half an hour then I'll leave...Severus?'

He finished his drink on the second gulp and poured another.

After several more minutes, that felt like hours, of silence, she knocked again, 'Severus.'

He let out a heavy sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Aurora wouldn't go until he let her in.

He frowned, irritated that he was giving in, again, he waved his wand with a harsh movement making the door fly open.

*

Aurora was not going to leave. She would stay by her word and stay all night if she had too.

She leaned her body against the door, looking down the dark, damp, candlelit dungeons corridor.

She hadn't heard a noise from his rooms, but she knew he was in there, probably with a glass of alcohol.

'Severus,' she tried again.

With no warning, the door swung open with force and Aurora fell with a hard thump. Her hands came to caress the back of her head.

'Fucking hell!' she seethed through her teeth, her eyes pinched shut and watering.

'Jesus fucking Christ, Severus, you could've warned me!' she said quietly. She stood with as much dignity as she could summon.

Severus snorted, 'You are the fool who leaned up against a door you wanted to open...' he shot back face impassive.

'Yes, but I didn't expect you to open them, not yet anyway. I expected at least another hour,' Aurora said as she rubbed the back of her head and winced.

*

Severus instinctively wanted to go and aid to her to ask if she was ok and if she wanted a pain potion, but he resisted the urge.

'There's no blood, ' she said, relieved when she looked at her fingers that rubbed her head. 'Probably just a bad headache later. May I - um - may I have a pain potion, please?' she asked quietly, rubbing her head again.

Severus let out a loud huff like this was an inconvenience. Nonetheless, he did it.

He walked to his stores and got her the potion. He then paused when he took it and swore to himself for giving her what she wanted with no protest. He shoved the vial into her free hand and mumbled a quiet 'thanks,' then downed it in one and let out a sigh of comfort and taking her hand away from her head then went to sit in his chair; that she did this didn't register to him at first.

'Excuse me, Sinistra!' he drawled. 'That is _my_ seat,' Severus spat, frowning.

'You're welcome to come and sit with me if you require,' she flirted, as she patted her lap, trying to ease some of the tension, but he just frowned further at her.

'No, too soon? Sorry.'

She rose and took custody of the chair opposite, followed by awkward moments of neither talking nor looking at each other.

*

'I love you,' she muttered suddenly, going on the belief that she can't fuck it up any more than she has already, so why the fuck not.

She glanced up and saw him cringe. 

'I have done for a long time now,' she said, and he cringed further.

'Whatever you might think, you deserve to be loved. You deserve it more than anyone I know.'

His eyes still closed tight. His face turned towards the firelight that highlighted his features. He is yet to say a word.

'And...I know you love me,' she said boldly.

At that, his head turned to face her for the first time.

'Love?' he snorted with a raised brow and a curl of his lip.

'Hardly. It is a physical need, nothing more. All you are to me is a convenient pussy, and an easy one at that,' Severus shot nastily.

That stung. Aurora knew he didn't mean it, she knew this was his way of self-sabotage, but still, it hurt.

She had a lump in her throat and shut her eyes at the tears the threatened to fall, plus she could feel a tension headache forming.

She took deeper breaths through her nose for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, Severus was watching the fire again.

'You're a fucking selfish coward, Severus Snape!' she shot at him in a sudden burst of anger.

His head snapped around at her words. She stood from her chair to walk towards the exit.

'Don't call me a coward!' he seethed through his teeth, mouth hardly moving.

'Well, what are you then?' she spun, halfway to the door. 'What else do you call someone who afraid to accept love, and admit they love? Instead, he pushes them away with hurtful insults.'

He shot from his chair. He could feel his body trembling with what he assumed was rage.

'I AM NOT AFRAID! I AM NOT A COWARD,' he bellowed aggressively, his face had turned red with fury.

'No? Then _prove_ it!' she challenged and stepped towards him, stopping when she was just a foot away.

'Prove to me you're not,' she said slowly.

He stared into her eyes, for a split second she thought he was going to prove it, but then he swirled around and stormed through his bedroom door, slamming it so hard it caused an echo.

'You can run away all you like, Snape,' she shouted louder than ever, 'but you are going to die a very lonely old man if you don't love or let love in, you will lose _everything_ ,' she shouted through his bedroom door.

He waited for a while, though there was no reply.

'I have spent years playing second best, the third wheel,' she continued, 'years watching you with others. I set my feelings aside because I just wanted you to be happy,' she said gloomily.

She continued to talk to his door. 'You deserve to be happy, to be loved and to love. And so do I. Please, Severus,' her voice thick with emotion. 'Please -'

His bedroom door swung open suddenly where he looked very pale.

'I do not deserve it,' he said in low tones. 'You _can not_ love me. I am not a nice person. I have done awful things in my past. And the last time I loved someone she died, because of me! I killed her.'

She couldn't believe her ears, is he willingly opening up to her?

'Yes, you did awful things, but you also did amazing things and saved many lives. And like you said, it's in your past,' Aurora said her eyes damp, his face impassive.

'That was then this is now. Why should your future be ruined because of your past mistakes? Let go, Severus. Stop self-sabotaging your life. Let go and open a new door,' she said and gently caressed his cheek which he leaned into, intentionally or not she couldn't tell. The two were quiet for a minute or so when he spoke.

'I do not know what you require from me? I can not give you what other men can give you. I - I - can not -'

'I don't want what other men can give. I haven't changed. I'm still me.' She took his face in between her hands. 'I don't require dates, romantic walks, public displays of affection or any of that crap. I don't even require marriage. I definitely don't want you to turn soppy on me or I'd slap you,' she said with a small chuckle, his eyes stayed blank. 'That part of me was all genuine. I have never lied to you.'

'I just want you to accept that I love you.'

'You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can -'

'But I want _YOU,_ ' she cut in.

She stood on her toes slightly then pressed her lips firmly on his and was relieved when he kissed back.

She continued to kiss him deeply and led them back towards his bed. She opened his shirt and brushed it down his arms then threw it behind her and then unzipped his trousers as they went.

When his legs touched the mattress, she nudged pushed his trousers and pants over his hips. They fell into a puddle of black fabric then he stepped out of them. She pushed the now naked man on to the bed.

She quickly stripped and climbed up to straddle his hips then leaned down to kiss him again.

His hands skimmed the outline of her arse then one up her waist and the other up her back. His fingers touched her skin with feather-light touches which caused her to shudder. He then laced his fingers through her long hair.

His thick erection now rested in the cleft of her arse then she slowly rubbed up against it which made him vibrate a silky low moan, 'Aurora -' he whispered, pleading.

She pulled back from the kiss, sat up and silently accioed some of his lube and applied it to entrance and folds, being sure not to neglect her clit. She slowly sank herself onto his cock both let out a soft sigh, and her head dropped forward. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of being full, the tingling heat the lube provided to her clit.

She rode back and forth slowly, her palms resting on his pale chest, and watched the man under her slowly come undone with grunts and groans.

After her slowly riding him for several minutes, he was watching her through hooded eyes, his bottom lip caught between two teeth. Then he gripped onto her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, rocked her faster and pushed into her at the same time that made her cry out, fully closing his eyes. 

Not much longer later, she could feel her orgasm building up from the fast continuous friction her clit was getting from his pubic bone and his thick cock stretching her pussy - it was like being licked out and fucked at the same time. Her heartbeat was thumping hard in her ear. Aurora's skin felt like it was on fire and she felt a bead of sweat trickle between her moving breasts. She could feel the pressure building up then the intense tingle started to grow.

'Oh my god,' she gasped, knowing what was coming. Her fingers curled, catching some chest hair, and her nails dug into the pale chest, 

'Severus -' she cried, eyes squeezed shut.

She cried out obscenities when she felt an electrical current running directly through her pussy. She trembled, her arms failed to hold her up any longer.

*

'Oh my god,' she gasped while she dug her nails into his chest and caught on some hair, he hitched a breath at the pain and pleasure of it. His eyes flew open to see her head bowed forward, chin in her neck. Her jaws tensed, her eyes tightly shut. Her sink covered in a gloss of sweat, a trickle ran down between her breasts. He had the sudden want to sweep it up with his tongue, but he knew she was about to climax so it would be a mistake to interrupt the rhythm and ruin it for her - _'NEVER interrupt your rhythm when a woman is about to climax. Do not go faster. Do not slow down. Do not add anything. Just keep doing what you are doing.'_ She shot at him when he did this, she lost it and was pissed off at him. He never forgot the words. So he continued to rock her and push into her.

'Severus - ' she started. Then he felt her inner walls contract around his cock and made him moan loudly.

Her body shook. Aurora collapsed on top on him, cursing as she fell limp. Her face buried in the hollow of his neck, then Severus wrapped his arms around her. Her arms and body trapped by his clutch. She laid boneless in his arms, handing all the control to him. He began to speed up his thrusts, pounding into her harder. He could still feel her body spasm under his hold, the after-effects of that orgasm, which he knew was a powerful one; she always had more powerful virginal orgasms when she was on top. He always loved the view above him when she did cum.

'Aurora, fuck! -' he panted quietly through the sound of skin slapping against skin and her muffled cries while he pushed up into her with no mercy. A few drives later he felt his balls draw up when he stilled, his head darted back, his mouth opened though no sound came out, while emptied his hot pearly white seed inside the woman, filling her up entirely. He deliberately gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out.

He held her for a few minutes, his head resting against hers, catching the musky scent of sweat and sex, he gave a fleeting but firm kiss to her head before he loosened his grip and freed her from his grasp.

*

When Severus loosened his grip on her, Aurora peppered a few kisses to the side of his neck leading up to his lips and kissed him, furthermore, he allowed it; she gently caught his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away. She then, with much not grace, rolled off and slumped her sticky limp body to his side.

' _That_ was the best sex I've had in _ages_ ,' she breathed, her voice raw.

Aurora felt him cast a cleaning charm, to which she was grateful. As much as she prefers to freshen up with water and a flannel, right now, she didn't think her legs would support her.

He made no effort to get her out of his bed. That was always his way of asking her to stay the night. She crawled under his thick warm duck feather duvet and curled up on her side, facing him and using her arm as a pillow. Severus laid on his back, watching the ceiling through heavy-lidded eyes, both hands under his head; he looked more relaxed than she had seen him in ages.

'Severus?' she whispered.

'Yes?'

'Happy New Year.'

He blinked slowly then peered down at her, his head unmoved.

'Good night, Severus,' she continued, lovingly, followed by a smile and she could've sworn she saw a flash of a smile back form in the corner of his lips.

'Good night, Aurora,' he returned softly.

She quickly fell into a deep slumber, happy and relaxed.

*

Severus woke the next morning on his side facing away from Aurora. He rolled over he saw she was still there. She was laying on her front still asleep. She faced away from him with duvet rested just above her arse. Her hair sprayed messily over the pillow, her leg closest to the edge of the bed was bent, her other was straight. One arm dangled off the bed, the opposite laid on her other side parallel with her straight leg. She breathed softly, and her mouth was agape. She had left a small patch of dribble on his pillow - which was not unusual and he never commented on it, knowing it would embarrass her.

Nothing was captivating in how she looked. Nevertheless, he gave a small smile, a smile reserved only for him, at the picture; the usual sight he saw in the morning whenever they slept together.

He always thanked the stars that she was one who wanted her own space in bed, who didn't want to fall asleep cuddling and all that bollocks.

He pulled the duvet up to cover her from the cold then laid there on his back with his eyes shut thinking about the previous night.

Severus did love her. He doesn't have it in him to verbally say the words, verbalising it made it real. She was right; he was a coward.

After about ten minutes, he heard Aurora shuffle in bed.

'Severus?' she whispered hoarsely, 'Severus, are you sleeping?'

'No. I am training to die,' Severus' silky voice heavy with sarcasm, though no malice he then opened his dark eyes.

'You could've just said no,' she sighed, amused.

She got out of bed to head straight to the loo and Severus shuffled up the bed and sat up against the headboard with his hands behind his head when he watched her naked body leave the room.

'I meant what I said last night,'' she muttered when she returned from freshening up. Aurora found her clothes then pulled her top over her head and saw he went slightly stiff but didn't otherwise respond.

'I hope things won't change much between us. There is no reason for it to change.'

'Does Lupin know?' Severus spoke for the first time of the subject.

She halted mid-step into her trousers. She now felt guilty. She hadn't thought of Remus at all last night or this morning until now. She swallowed the guilt then stepped into her trousers and zipped them up.

'That I love you?' she glanced back at him. 'Yes. He guessed back in April. I did not tell him.' She paused. 'Does he know that you love me? Again, yes, he guessed, but much later on. Our first time together as three was when he saw it. The only one who hasn't seen it is you,' she said softly.

'For someone who was a spy for so long, you not very observant at noticing what's under your nose,' she teased.

Severus avoided her eyes, swallowed hard, his cheeks tinted red.

'Do you still want Lupin included?' he asked slowly, ignoring what she said. 'If you do not, then that is fine,' he added.

She thought for a while, did she? She did like him, cared about him and the sex with him wasn't that bad either - he knew how to use his tongue. So why couldn't she have her cake and eat it - have both men?

'I do,' she said quietly. 'I care for Remus,' she continued, tentatively. She then sat on the edge of his bed to put on her shoes.

'Do you?' She asked when she had finished with her shoes. She shifted to face the Slytherin then there was a pause.

He shrugged, 'I would not oppose to it, I suppose,' he answered, unconcerned, and she smiled.

Aurora crawled up the bed towards him. 'This can work,' she whispered to his lips. 'You just have to let me in, old man.' Followed by a deep kiss which he returned.

'Less of the old, Sinistra!' he retorted when she pulled away and swatted her arse.

She stood to make her leave. 'Severus,' she said when she got to the door, his raven-black eyes looked at her, 'I love you,' she reminded him once more.

This time he didn't wince, but his eye did twitch.

That to Aurora was a triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 - There is no Secret. Remus makes a hard decision but the right decision.


	13. There is no Secret

The spring air was fresh and welcoming, and the afternoon sun made the blossom on trees radiate bright pink. New daffodils pooled the trees in a bed of yellow. It was picture-perfect, but Remus didn't blink twice at it.

Remus ran to the dungeons, the sun blinding him when he passed window after window, but he cared not. He got to the potion masters office and stormed in, 'Severus!' panting hard and clutching his chest.

'It's Aurora. She's hurt. I don't know what happened, but she's currently in the infirmary. In the private room.' He finished. Severus vanished away what he was doing with a wave of his wand and rushed to the hearth, snatched some floo powder and shouted 'The infirmary,' then disappeared into the green flames, followed closely by Remus who.

When Severus arrived the first thing he did was apply his Occlumency skills and channel it harder than ever in recent years - face impassive. He strolled over to her bed when his stomach flipped. She laid on her back, unconscious and her lips and right ankle had swollen.

'What has happened, Poppy?' He asked professionally after a minute of observing her.

'She's been bitten. We think of an adder.' She said while she tipped some potions down her neck. 'Hagrid saw her pass out by the lake.'

'I've given her the required potions. She should be ok. Just have to wait for her to come round, which should be soon, to see if there's any lasting damage. But I highly doubt it,' she said.

Severus stepped closer to the bed and traced his fingertips over the bitten ankle, inspecting it.

'Adders do not usually cause the person to pass out.' Severus thought aloud.

'Not usually, no. Though it's rare is not unheard of, everyone reacts differently. Maybe Aurora's allergic?' Poppy replied as she gently dabbed her ankle with a soft cloth that soaked in some murtlap essence.

'I do not think she is. It has never been mentioned to me before,' Severus spoke softly without thinking. 'How long has she been out?' His face was still blank.

'About ten to fifteen minutes.'

'Severus, may you get me some more murtlap, please? I've run out. I'll go and get her some water for when she wakes,' she asked, he nodded and left without a word; she followed to go and get some water.

*

Remus stood and watched; he knew he wasn't much use right now. Nevertheless, he walked around and took her hand in his.

A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open and looked straight into Remus' eyes. A warm smile formed on her face, Remus started to smile back when she whispered dreamily, 'Severus?' then her eyes closed again. Remus' face fell.

'Ahhh good. She is coming around.' Poppy said, brightly, when she walked back in, holding a jug of water, and some clean cloth. 'Oh dear, she must be delusional to think you're Severus,' she laughed, and Remus forced a smile then stepped back out of the way.

Just then, Severus walked back in and straight past him to Poppy and Aurora.

'Thank you.' And Poppy took the murtlap, poured some onto the fresh cloth and continued on the ankle, that had nearly healed. 'She is coming around. Poor girl thought Remus,' Poppy nodded to the Gryffindor, though Severus didn't look over, 'was you, or should we say poor Remus?' she chuckled. Severus stayed impassive and did not respond - Poppy knew about them two, had done for a long time; however, she was very good at playing dumb when Severus was around.

'Severus?' came the husky voice of Aurora, then she cleared her throat. Severus walked further around the bed to be closer. 'I accidentally stood on a snake and got bitten.'

'We know,' Poppy started then Auroras face darted to the mediwitch. 'Here, drink this.' She handed her a goblet of ice-cold water which Aurora accepted eagerly and drunk, delivering a long sigh afterwards. Poppy took the empty goblet then walked over to put it on the unit. She also disposed of the used cloth and murtlap potion.

For a moment, Severus' dark eyes flashed with warmth and affection, but then it was gone.

Remus looked upon and felt he was invading a very private moment, so decided to leave. He exited the room, unnoticed.

*

Remus slowly walked back to the DADA classroom, where he got thinking.

 _'You will know.'_ Is what Aurora told Remus before New Year. But he doesn't know and is not sure he ever will.

Remus had become comfortable having them in his life, and he didn't want to be alone. So they weren't in love with him, _it's not the end of the world,_ Remus had told himself many times over the months. It's not like he was in love with them, because he wasn't.

Aurora and Severus spent more time together than they did with him. _'That's because they both lived at Hogwarts and I don't. So they were naturally bound to see more of each other.'_ He justified.

As the months rolled by the Gryffindor saw less and less of Severus. What used to be a few times a week had turned into once a week. The three of them wasn't as frequent either, a couple of times a month, maybe. And he never asked how many times Severus and Sinistra had sex, he didn't want to know - but he would bet his wand that it was more than he and Severus.

It wasn't the same anymore, and the werewolf felt Severus slipping away from him; though he didn't blame Aurora, he couldn't. If anything, he blamed himself for getting involved, and in the way of them; he knew they were 'together' before he made a move on Severus. Remus was the one who went to her, was the one who wanted her included. He liked her a lot, cared for her and Severus a lot. He knew they cared for him, though it was not like they cared for each other.

He entered the empty class, took the first seat the was to hand and sat. The tiny specks of dust danced in the rays of the sun that penetrated through the windows and onto his face, and he sat there, unmoving, for what felt like hours. He knew what he had to do, though the thought of actually doing it made his stomach twist. But if he _really_ cared for the two, he would do what is right no matter how hard it will be.

*

The sun was low, the sky glowed bright orange and the shadows had lengthened by the time Remus left the DADA classroom, and he made his way back to Poppy to see how Aurora was.

'How is Aurora, Poppy?' He asked kindly when he entered Poppy's office.

She was doing a stock check when he entered.

'She's Fine, Remus,' she replied, perplexed, and turned to look at the man while holding a clipboard and quill. 'She left a couple of hours ago. Thought you knew.'

'Oh, Sorry. I didn't.' He flushed.

'Obviously,' she said soundly strangely like Severus.

'She went back to her room...I believe.' She added.

Remus nodded made his farewell then left.

*

It was Wednesday, and on Friday the students broke up for Easter ' _quite convenient timing'_ He thought. Remus decided he would go and see them on Friday to talk about them. That way, it would give them (him) a fortnight after to absorb and accept. It also gave him a couple of days to decide fully and make sure it is what he truly wanted.

*

Them two days were the longest Remus had had in a few years. The days just dragged on and on; like it was mocking him, enjoying seeing him in anguish and doubt and confusion. Them two days also made up his mind that he needed to do this, he hadn't heard from either Severus or Aurora. They needed each other, not him.

He walked to the Slytherins chambers after dinner on Friday evening, he felt sick, his head was pounding, his legs felt like jelly, but Remus kept his legs moving forward, one in front of the other until he reached his destination.

He stood in front of the large oak door and didn't move, just stared, blind, at the door, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He went over and over on what he was going to say, but now it had all vanished.

After about five minutes of staring at the oak door, he took a deep breath through his nose, he raised his hand and knocked gingerly. Moments later, Severus opened the door.

'Lupin?' Severus said.

'Hi, Severus. May I come in?' he asked, and the Slytherin stepped aside and motioned Remus towards the sofa.

'Is Aurora here?' He asked while he crossed the threshold and to the living area.

'No.'

'May you call her here?' he asked quietly, not taking a seat.

'Lupin, I am tired. I want to be on my own. I am not in the mood for anything tonight,' Severus said directly. Remus frowned ever so slightly.

'I need to talk to you both.'

Severus huffed his annoyance, but he called for her via the floo.

.

'Well? What is it? Make it quick. I told you, I am not in the mood.' Severus said when Aurora had arrived seconds later and took possession of a chair, Severus remained standing arms crossed his chest.

Remus swallowed hard, and his palms were sweating, and his head was swimming, and his legs felt weak, so he decided to take a seat on the sofa. He sat and wiped his hands on his trousers and let out a long breath.

Severus rose both his brows, waiting for him to talk.

'I see what you two have,' he started and saw Severus' eyes quickly dart from him and Aurora.

'I don't want to come between you both any longer.'

Aurora brows furrowed in confusion.

'But you don't -' She started, but Remus got in before she could finish.

'I know you care somewhat for me, but I feel that I am just prolonging the inevitable - the three of us won't truly work,' he said. Severus' eyes didn't leave him, though his face showed no emotions.

'But we want you, Remus,' She spoke sadly.

'You may _want_ me, Aurora, but you don't need me neither do love me, not like you do each other anyway and you never will.'

'But -'

'You two deserve to be happy,' he again interjected, 'and with each other. I would rather just be friends.' He smiled kindly.

'But you deserve to be happy too, Remus,' she said low, Severus yet to show any responses.

'I do. And as much as I care for you both, I don't think this,' Remus waved his hand between the three, 'will ever come to more than what we have now.'

Aurora's eyes fell, and she flushed. Remus pushed off the sofa to leave.

'And I think I'll be happiest having you both in my life as just friends, instead of feeling like I'm always imposing on intimate moments or the spare.' He finished with a smile and made to leave. Severus still impassive and Aurora gave a small nod.

'I'm sorry it has come to this, Remus,' she muttered.

'So am I, but it's the right thing to do.' 

*

Remus left, and the room was still. Aurora sat there and looked at Severus who hadn't said a word.

'Well?' she said, and he looked at her whose eyes were shining and threatening to cry but didn't.

'Well, what?' he said sharply.

'Are you not going to say anything?'

'No. It is up to him with what he wants to do,' he said.

'You don't care?' she said, annoyed.

Severus shrugged, 'He is right. Do not deny it, Aurora,' he added when he saw her eyes widen, 'you know it too. The three of us would never work properly.' 

Her eyes fell back to the floor because she couldn't deny it. She felt sad and sorry about this, but she was not hearted broken.

'If I had to choose, I would choose you over him.' The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying and he swore to himself, Aurora had a small smile on her face.

'He was right in one way, he was always the spare,' he lied coldly to try and make up for sounding too soft. 'Now, if you do not mind, I have things to do. So, please, **_leave_**.' He added.

Aurora's smile faded and glared at him and rose sharply and walked to the floo.

'Sometimes, you can be a right cold-hearted _bastard_ ,' she frowned and threw some powder into the hearth, not caring if she soiled his floor.

'Only sometimes?' his brows flew up. 'I am disappointed,' he said, pretending to sound hurt. 'I must up my game.'

He heard her mutter, 'you wanker' as she flooed to her rooms.

*

The next two weeks went by far too quick for Remus, and before he knew it, he was back at Hogwarts playing assistant to Dale; doing the marking that Dale should be doing. He was worried how things would be with Severus and Aurora when he saw them at lunch, he guessed there would be awkwardness, and no one would talk to each other. And Remus wasn't wrong. He sat at the end of the table, as usual, and they sat next to each other, as usual. Severus avoided his eyes altogether, but, Aurora sent over a small welcoming smile with warm eyes, and she mouth 'Hi,' when she sat. Remus returned the greeting. Severus didn't say a word the whole of lunch, not even to Aurora or the other teachers, so he didn't take it personally. Severus sat there glaring out across the hall, searching for opportunities to take away points or give detention.

*

'Was nice to see Remus again,' Aurora told Severus after dinner, and they were on his way back to his rooms.

'Hmm.' Was what she got in return, and the rest of the journey to the dungeons was in silence.

Things between them had changed, even though she promised they wouldn't - that had.

She slept over his, or him at hers, more often. Now it was a couple of times a week, instead of a couple of times a quarter - though it wasn't like that to start that. One night, in early February, he slept over hers claiming ' _It's too cold and late,'_ and then again a not even a week later. They also spent more time together that didn't always end in sex.

Now Remus was no longer with them he seemed more relaxed around her, with how he would sit or what he would say. She was sure he didn't notice this change.

He has yet to say 'I love you,' to Aurora, but she felt it every time he touched her. She saw it in his face every time they had sex.

His eyes no longer twitched when she said 'I love you,' to him; now, he just rolled his eyes at her in banter.

Severus shrugged off his robes when he entered his room and slumped down on the sofa, legs spread wide, his right elbow on the armrest and his forehead resting on his fingertips. His free hand dropped between his parted legs.

'Do you have a headache coming?' She asked, concerned, and sat next to him on his long sofa, her knee resting against his.

'What? No. Just a long day with stupid kids still who are junked up on Easter chocolate and sweets,' he said, sounding very tired. He brushed his hand through his black hair, then set his arm on the armrest.

'What time is your lesson tonight?' he asked.

'Eleven, so I have a few hours left.' She grinned a mischievous grin.

She took hold of his hand that was between his legs and turned it up, so her hand cradled his.

'You are not going all Trelawney on me, are you?' he asked. She chuckled deeply.

With her other hand, her tips softly stroked his palm, tracing over ever line on his pale skin. Then she pulled his hand to her lips and gently kissed each fingerpad. His eyes didn't leave her lips.

'Aurora,' he sighed, 'I am very tired. I do not think I could - '

'Don't worry about me. I can sort myself out later. You just sit there,' She muttered.

And with that, she slid off the sofa, to her knees, and settled herself between his legs. Aurora's fingers reached up and slowly unzipped his trousers and shuffled them down slightly.

Her hand disappeared into his pants, and pulled out his flaccid cock then started stroking him to full hardness.

Aurora heard a deep sigh from above, and two large hands gently caress her head. She looked up, and his head slumped on the back of the sofa and his eyes closed. She smiled at him looking so relaxed. Then she took hold of his hard cock and engulfed it with the wet heat of her mouth, and Severus let out a throaty groan.

*

It was the last day of the school year, and the students were ready at the doors to leave, and Severus couldn't help but release a heavy sigh of relief; _'Six weeks of no more dunderheaded children!'_ he thought happily.

'So,' Said McGonagall when the door closed after the last student, and it was just her and Severus stood there. 'What are you doing to do to celebrate, Severus?'

'What I do every year, Minerva - celebrating my six weeks of freedom with alcohol and sex,' he said with a curl of his lip, making the older woman blush furiously, as he knew it would.

'Well, Before all the staff depart to do whatever they do in the holidays, we're all going to have some drinks and snacks in the staff room. I know it's not your thing but thought id ask nonetheless. If you want to join us, you know where we'll be.' And she left.

He walked back to his rooms to find Aurora in his kitchen.

'I know I provided you access to my rooms, Sinistra, but that does _not_ mean you can just casually come by to make yourself a cup of tea!' he told her, hoping he appeared annoyed.

'I made you one too,' she said innocently holding up a freshly made cup. She strolled over to Severus, leaned up to kiss him, then handed him the tea when she pulled back which he gladly accepted.

He sat in his armchair and sipped at the hot tea when Aurora spoke opposite him, 'Are you going to the end of year staff party?'

Severus let out an amused snort, 'No.'

'Oh, come on, go, it will be fun.'

Severus sat there for a moment looking over the top of his cup at her, thinking.

'You know what, I think you are right. Watching my colleagues get drunk and make an absolute fool of themselves, that will be fun,' he said with a wicked smirk.

'That...that's not what I meant, but whatever.' She shrugged.

It was eight, and they were in the crowded staff room everyone chatting and drinking; Severus lingered in the corner at the back holding his second glass of fire whiskey and, with a glare, turned down crisps and sandwiches that kept being offered to him by the house-elves.

Aurora had been talking to Remus for the last half an hour. It had been about three months since Remus had left them, and Severus, though he did agree with him that it wouldn't work between the three, he did sometimes miss the Gryffindor though not as much now than he did to start - hardly ever now. A relationship of two is hard enough let alone three. After the Easter holidays, things were uncomfortable between them, Severus couldn't look the man in the eyes for weeks, but Aurora tried to ease the tension with smiles and 'Hi's' when she could.

After a couple of months, things had mellowed a bit. They could now sit in the staff room; where they'd bitch about students and staff without any of the tension. It had _almost_ returned to how it was, just without the sex.

By ten pm, (and four drinks later) the room had died down to only him, Remus and Aurora, who was still talking. Minerva and Poppy, who were both nearly asleep on the sofa, and Hagrid who had passed out drunk over an hour ago in a too-small chair.

'I am going, Aurora,' he whispered as he passed.

'Ahhhh, Severus.' She called and hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him down. 'Remus and I were just talking about you.' She patted his cheek. Severus rose quickly and glared daggers at them both.

'You are drunk!' he spat.

'Very observant of you, Severus,' she retorted.

'Come on, stay and have a few more drinks? It's still early.'

'I have already had enough to drink; thank you.'

'Oh, one more won't hurt.'

And a drink was shoved into his palm before he could decline.

'Come on...Sev - Severus, let's go,' Aurora slurred merrily three drinks and one hour later, and he now felt _very_ drunk, thinking he should have left when he was not so drunk.

'Let's take this party, back to your rooms?' she grinned, clearly forgetting Remus was close by who flushed. Minerva and Poppy were a long time asleep on the sofa.

*

Severus woke the next morning with a hangover. He can't remember the last time he had one like this. His head was throbbing, just the slightest movement and it felt like his brain was had been put in a jar, and that jar is shaken violently. His mouth was as dry as a desert and tasted awful of stale alcohol. And his arse had a dull ache - _'Why the fuck does my arse hurt?'_ He thought with a frown.

He opened his eyes with a groan, and he slowly turned his head, and winced silently, to look at Aurora. But to his shock, Remus Lupin was laying next to her - both still asleep, both very nude.

_'Oh, fucking bollocking hell! What the fuck have I done? - Well, I guess that answers the question too why my arse aches.'_

The last thing he clearly remembers is telling Aurora she was drunk and her giving him another drink.

He carefully and slowly crept out of bed, trying not to disturb the others but more so trying not to move his head. He quietly pulled on some clothes, then walked to his bathroom, first things first he needed a pain potion. He reached up to his small over the sink cabinet, took a small vial and swallowed it eagerly and hummed in the pleasure of his head (and arse) free of pain. He then brushed his teeth, twice, and rinsed with mouthwash, twice, to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

'This is Aurora's fault' he muttered barely audible to the mirror.

Then he crept to the kitchen. He got himself a drink of water and stood at the sink while he drank it all down and poured himself a second glass.

 _'What the fuck had happened last night?'_ He hated not knowing. He had always been careful never to get too drunk to the point where he can't remember the night before. Being a spy, it was never good to get so drunk. He always knew his limit and when to stop.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear his bedroom door open. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, and he started slightly. Then a kiss pressed on his neck.

'Good morning,' Aurora rasped. Except for the dry mouth and stale breath, she seemed unaffected by the amount of alcohol she consumed. She always bragged how she had never had a hangover.

He refilled his glass, turned, and saw her in her dark purple silk dressing gown, and eyed her up for a moment. Then handed her the drink.

'Thanks.' And she downed in it one.

'What happened last night?' he whispered, so he didn't wake Remus. Hoping she would say something to jog his memory.

'How the fuck did Lupin get into our bed?'

'Our bed?' she gasped softly, followed by a smile, and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled. Severus stiffened for a heartbeat at realising what he just said.

 _'When did I start thinking of my bed as our bed?'_ '

'Why the fuck is he there? How?'

'We were all very drunk and -' She started, but then his bedroom door opened, and out stepped Remus, thankfully fully dressed. Severus straightened immediately, face impassive.

'Lupin,' he said tightly after a while.

Remus returned a nod. Then there was a moment of very awkward silence before Remus spoke.

'Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back here.'

'No.' Severus replied stiffly.

'I was going to leave, but when at the entrance hall, Aurora asked if I wanted to come back for another drink,' he said, not looking them in the eyes. 

Severus doesn't remember that.

'I thought that was -' he stopped, and his face reddened.

'Anyway, I came back and well...' he gestured towards the bedroom.

'I kissed you,' Remus nodded at Severus, 'and...and you kissed me back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage.' 

He is starting to remember now. Lupin handed Severus something; he can't remember what, probably a drink. Aurora went into the bedroom or maybe the bathroom.

Then it hit him like a tone of bricks. While Aurora went to wherever she went, Remus kissed him, and he _did,_ willingly,kiss him back. Then the next thing he knew, he was sandwiched between the two. Remus laid below him, and Aurora straddled above him. Aurora was fucking herself on his cock, while -he swallowed - while he leaned back on Remus, who was fucking him hard from below.

He groaned to himself at how he could let that happen! Clear-headed Severus would have told Remus to leave and not fuck with them - Literally and figuratively. He would have told him that, ' _he had made his bed, and now he must lie in it._ ' He felt angry, angry at himself and angry at Remus.

'It won't happen again,' he promised.

'Yes! You are right!' He glared. 'It will _NOT_ happen again,' Severus said sternly.

*

Three weeks later Remus received an owl from Albus where he was offered a permanent job as full-time DADA teacher, as Dale moved to America to teach there. Albus also offered him to have a part-time teaching assistant and said that he could have a say on who hired. Remus snapped up the chance of the offer of the job, though, he declined the assistant saying he didn't need one. This job meant he can move out of his grimy place in Hogsmeade and could earn a comfortable living.

.

Aurora and Severus hadn't seen Remus, not until the first day of the new term. They were glad for that six-week gap. It gave them all time to ' _forget_ ' about what happened on the last day of term.

.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the trio did happen again - just after the Christmas half term, after a session of late-night marking and light drinking.

They all agreed that _'this will_ NOT _happen again!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I understand Snape is a bit mellower in this, but I hope you still see Snape, I do. I don't like fluff - PDA - or any of that (that's why Aurora doesn't like it). I don't like Snape (or Lupin, or anyone really but esp Snape) as the male version of Lavender Brown - makes me want to laugh or vomit or both.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in the endgame....it not being snupin in the end
> 
> Thirdly, If you have come this far then, I thank you so so much.  
> This has so far been the hardest one I have ever written (I'm 34, and I've only been writing a year, so I'm still a newbie, still learning).  
> Some secret code I found very hard to write and thought it would be the hardest, though I was wrong, No more secrets was so much harder (I hope you liked the chapter titles too :) )
> 
> Lastly, I have tried my hardest to keep this as realistic as I can - I hope you can agree.  
> I have done A LOT of research on a lot of things (not just sexual things). I wouldn't want anyone to go through my internet history right now, they'd be shocked at what they would find.  
> Some stuff is from my own experiences - sexual and personal - like I have never had a hangover :)  
> I'm a dedicated, hard-working Hufflepuff, so this may be just a fanfiction, but I take my shit seriously and will go all out.
> 
> Q. What was your favourite part?  
> I think for me, it was writing chapter 7 - What's the Secret? (when Lupin visits Sinistra, and then he goes to Snape, and she interrupts them - which I swear, It was 100% unintentionally - maybe ;) you decide if she did it on purpose or not lol)
> 
> Q. When was the moment you saw 'Snape clearly loves Sinistra!'? Was it before Lupin?
> 
> Thank you to Naomi for your support, encouragement and advice.
> 
> And again, Thank you so much for reading All of Lupins Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you like :) Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. If you see any don't feel bad to say so I can correct it.


End file.
